


New life

by gonaprisa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonaprisa/pseuds/gonaprisa
Summary: It's been 100 years since the bombs destroyed the world. Humanity has managed to survive on a space station that has been named the Ark.Alphas are the ruling class among the ark and have many benefits. Betas are the working class, and live a moderate lifestyle.  Omegas are kept at home. They do not have a life of their own. Once they present they are kept with their parents until they are taken as a mate, then they are kept with their mate. They are to serve their every whim. The slightest infraction from any omega is punishable by death. Due to this there aren't many left on the Ark.Families are only allowed one birth. Due to the suppressants in the air system and the implants given, most births are only one child. There have been very few cases of twins and in most cases the parents were allowed to keep both.This is the story of one such child.Eventually she will meet up with the drop ship, and her sister, when it comes down but that isn't until year 2157. Until then we will get to see more of the grounders and their way of life.





	1. Escape and Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Note about A/B/O dynamics in this fic
> 
> Alphas can be highly aggressive and can be easily provoked, especially when in rut. They are very dominant and are usually in a position of status. Rut occurs every 3 months and can last 2-5 days. Both males and females can be alphas. Female alphas can grow a penis from their clit when they become aroused or when in rut.
> 
> Betas are laid back and mellow, but can be just as useful in a fight as in the med bay or the kitchen. They can be useful calming alphas and omegas with their easygoing demeanor. Betas are both male and female but have no heats or ruts.
> 
> Omegas are usually very submissive, and devoted. Omegas have a heat every 3 months that lasts 3-7 days. An omega’s first heat isn’t bad, but the longer they go without a mate, the worse it will get. Both females and males can be omegas, but for a male it is very painful when they present. Their body will shift and change overnight, and when their first heat truly hits, they have female anatomy. An omega's first heat is not that bad, more just cramps, and for males, the change.
> 
> On the Ark people present at about 16-17 yrs old.  
> On earth, they present anywhere from 12-16 yrs old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited and revised slightly*

Year 2154

Escape

The hallway in front of her was thankfully clear as she bolted around the corner, her light brown hair, whipping behind her. She was running for her life, three alphas hot on her heels, and no idea why. Around another corner and another, she soon realized she was lost. She rounded another corner, bright blue eyes scanning everything, and was greeted with a door. She panicked as she fumbled to enter the right code. Just as the door opened, the alphas came around the last corner, intent on catching her.

"Nowhere to go now!" jeered the biggest alpha.

As she backs into the room her eyes are scanning to see if there is anything that can help her. In the corner she sees and old space pod that she can at least hide in. She fakes a move to the left, and when the alphas go to follow, she bolts to the right. She barely manages to jump into the pod and slam the door shut before the alphas are banging on the side.

'What the hell is going on?' she thinks. As if in answer to her question her temperature shoots even higher than it already was from her frantic run and a throbbing ache starts in her belly. Suddenly she doubles over in pain, as it feels like she is being torn apart inside. 'Oh God.' All her 'class' studies come flooding back to her all at once. Increased temperature, pain in her core, and an increased moisture between her legs. 'Oh my God! I'm an omega!' her brain screams. Normally a person would present at 16 or 17 years old, she was 14. She was very smart for her age, already studying to be an engineer like her old man, but still only 14. She was supposed to have a few years before this happened. Most people who knew her thought for sure she would be an alpha, so it came as a great shock to her that she was apparently experiencing her first heat.

She doubled over again and smacked a bunch of buttons on the panel in front of her. The pod started to make noise, beeping and hissing. She looked up through the tears in her eyes and saw a bunch of buttons, switches and flashing lights. She tried switching the switches by each of the flashing lights, but it wasn't helping. On the contrary it seemed to be making things worse. Soon the pod felt like it was being lifted and moved. The alphas had moved to the door with fearful, angry looks on their faces. There was the sound of metal scraping metal and the alphas bolted out the door right before it sealed shut with a loud hiss.

Next thing she knew she had been thrown back into the seat, and all she could see was the stars. She felt herself rising off the seat as she moved away from the Arks artificial gravity, and grabbed for a seat belt, not knowing what else to do. She had just managed to get it on, even with her backpack still on her back, when she was racked with pain again. She slammed her eyes shut and curled as much into a ball as she could, whimpering. All of a sudden there was the cry of screaming metal so loud she thought she would go deaf, and she tore her eyes open and looked to the ceiling. The pod was starting to fill with smoke, and all she could smell was burnt metal. 

"Oh god! Please! I don't want to die! Please don't let me die!!" she cried as smoke continued to filter in and the heat and noise got even more intense. Some of the dials in front of her stated to flash and beep in alarm, then there was a sudden jolt, and the noise stopped. The heat started to drop and she was just starting to think she might be alright, when there was several smashing sounds and the pod was thrown to and fro, finally stopping with a painful halt on its side.

Her head was spinning and her ears were ringing, but she knew she needed air. She looked to the window, but couldn't make anything out, it was pitch black. She released her seat belt and promptly fell face first into the bottom of the pod. The last thing she remembers is the smell of burnt metal and wire as her vision faded to black.

Day 1 on Earth

When she next awoke she could hear a light tapping on metal.

"Please go away Clarke. I'm not feeling well today" she yelled out. The tapping continued and she went to move her head under her arm to block the noise when a stabbing pain shot through her whole body. She gasped and her eyes flew open. She saw the inside of the pod and the events of the day before came rushing back to her. Shifting again, more carefully this time, she decided she didn't feel that bad and wanted to see what was outside the pod. She climbed up on the sides of the seats so she could reach the door above her head. The door opened with a groan of protest and light came streaming in. She blinked and squinted as she crawled up and out of the pod. When she could open her eyes again she was overwhelmed by what she saw. There was so much color everywhere. Greens, blues, yellows, browns. She could see the trees that her pod had slammed into and the broken and damaged pieces that littered the ground around her landing spot. She took a deep breath and the rich aroma that assaulted her nose was amazing. The recycled air on the Ark was stale and had little to no smell. This was beyond amazing. She could smell the trees, the dirt, the air even seemed to have its own smell. She stood there atop her pod basking in the beauty that surrounded her. She could feel the warmth of the sun, even though the trees still shaded her. Finally she managed to stumble down off the pod and into the soft mossy earth below. She had never felt anything like it on her feet before, soft and springy but also slightly dry and prickly. She giggled as she ran her bare foot lightly on top of it. She did a slow circle to survey around her. She gasped as she saw the pod she had arrived in. It was hardly recognizable, scorched black with broken and twisted metal nearby. 

Everything hit her then. Just yesterday she had been with her family, laughing and joking. She had been on her way to school, so excited to be starting her second year of training with her father, then suddenly she was running for her life, and hiding inside an old escape pod that was apparently still active. Somehow she had ended up on Earth, which wasn't supposed to be survivable, without any idea about what to do, or where to go. She sank to her knees in the moss and started to cry. She stayed this way for a while before her thirst became too great to ignore. She thought she should at least try and find water. She could use the pod to sleep in but she would need a drink soon. 

She pulled off her backpack to see if there was anything useful in it. Dumping the contents out onto the ground, she was greeted with a pair of oversized coveralls, a tablet with charger, a small tool roll, and a nutrient bar. It was everything she would have needed for her training. Placing everything except the nutrient bar back into her bag, she pulled in onto her back, got to her feet, and wondered how she should even begin to look for water. Surveying around herself she noticed that one tree was taller than all the rest. Walking underneath it she wondered if she would be able to climb high enough to see anything. Deciding that with her heat pains the way they were it was probably safer to not even try. Headed out using the sun as a guide, she just hoped she would be able to find water soon, and find her way back. 

Completely overwhelmed with the beauty around her, she didn’t realize how long she had been walking until it started to get dark. She was just thinking about the fact that it got dark fairly quickly in the trees when she heard what sounded like water running. Sprinting through the trees she followed her ears and soon her nose to the glorious source. When she came out of the trees she was greeted with a mid sized, fast running creek. She ran over to the edge being careful not to slip on the slick rocks. Leaning down she cupped some of the cold, clear liquid in her hands and brought it to her lips. She moaned as the water slid over her tongue and down her throat. She leaned over again, greedily wanting more. She had never tasted anything like it before. She stayed at the creek side drinking for a few minutes. She realized she would probably be better off staying at the creek as she had no way to haul any water back and she wasn't sure she would even be able to find the pod. 

Just a little ways downstream there was a spot that caught her eye. The soil was all eroded from the years of water flow, but just above the water there was a giant root sticking out. It looked as though it would make a decent enough place to sleep. As she approaches she checked the rest of the tree to make sure it still seemed mainly intact on land. Satisfied that the tree would stay she climbed down onto the exposed root, managing to get comfortable as the sun set behind her. After the exhausting day of learning she was on Earth and the long hike to find water with heat cramps, she fell into a deep sleep right away.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will tag more characters and additional tags as the story progresses.
> 
> Trigger warning: Assault
> 
> *Edited and slightly revised*

Day 2 on Earth

She awoke to the sunlight streaming into her eyes, and the overwhelming urge to pee. Listening to the creek below her all night had been soothing, but now brought other problems. As she stretched and opened her eyes she heard what sounded like metal hitting metal. She peeked over the edge of the root and there across the river was a small group of people. There were 4 men and a young woman. They looked strange and scary dressed in furs and covered in weapons.

“Dei goufa der?”(Is that a child there?) a large burly man with a big beard said pointing towards her. She couldn't tell if he was an alpha or not, the wind was coming from behind her. He was a very large man, who looked to be around the same age as her father, but had much more muscle. He looked as if he could tear her apart with his bare hands.

“Goufa, hakom yu riden der?”(Child, why are you sleeping there?) the young woman called out, looking only a few years older than her. She had crazy red hair that went all over, except where it was held back with braids. The young woman and a big, muscle bound, bald male came across the river towards her. She was frozen in panic. There wasn't supposed to be people here, they all died she was told. 

“Yu sen em?”(You smell her?) the male stated quietly to the young woman “Em’s omega.”(She’s omega)

“Sha. Em pleni.”(Yes. Enough) the red haired woman answered back with authority. “Osir no lasken yu”(We won’t hurt you) the woman said softly, looking directly at her with light green eyes, almost like the moss she had seen earlier. 

“I-i-i don't un-und-understand you” she said slowly.

“You speak Gonasleng?” the young woman asked, confused.

She swallowed and replied “I-i-i don't know w-what Gonasleng is b-but I sp-speak English.”

They young woman surveyed her through squinted eyes, clearly thinking. She became overwhelmed with thoughts of what could happen to her. She is an omega in a strange place with strange people and she is in heat. She whimpers and starts to shake.

She was startled from her thoughts when the young grounder woman asked “Where is your family goufa?”

“Gone” she replied sadly.

The young grounder woman looked deep in thought when suddenly she spoke. “Then you will come with us. You will be safe as long as you can keep up.”

“Why would I go with you?” she asked. She didn't know if alphas were the same down here, she didn't know anything.

“There are lots of creatures in these woods that would love a meal such as you. I'm surprised you didn't get eaten sleeping there. Also you're an omega, currently in heat, and eventually your scent will attract unwanted attention.” the young woman stated quickly.

“How do I know I'll be safe with you?”

“My name is Luna and this is Lincoln. I'm an omega, just like you. I want to help you goufa. Let me!”

She thinks about it for a few minutes while Luna is patiently watching her and Lincoln seems to scan the surrounding trees. She reasons that her chances of survival increase if she goes with Luna but can she really trust them? She figures she doesn't have a whole lot of choice, but she will have to be careful.

“Alright. I'll go with you. You promise I'll be safe?” she asks timidly.

“Of course goufa. As long as you are with me, you will always be safe. Swega klin. Promise.” Luna replies honestly.

She makes sure she has her bag before she reaches out and Luna lifts her off of the root and then carries her across the creek. She is amazed by Lunas strength as she leans into the embrace and takes a deep breath of Lunas scent. It is salty and coarse yet sweet. Definitely an omega. She takes another deep breath and finds herself calming down a little bit. 

“Konge gapa”(Fetch the horses) Luna says as she reaches the shore. Suddenly there are 5 horses coming out of the trees. She has never seen a real animal before other than the birds she saw yesterday and she is awestruck by these beasts. A giant all black one is walking towards them and she clings to Luna, suddenly afraid of the giant animal. 

“It's alright goufa, he will not harm you.” Luna says as she moves to the side of the horse and quickly places her on its back. Not 2 seconds later Luna is behind her. “See goufa, all is well. And it will be much quicker to travel this way.”

As they moved away from the creek and into the trees she asked “Why do you call me goufa? What does it mean?”

“Well what am I supposed to call you goufa? I know not your name.” Luna laughed “Goufa means child.”

“Oh. Sorry. My name is Manda.”

“Don't be sorry. Nice to meet you Manda.” Luna replied as they disappeared into the forest.

Manda was lulled into a feeling of safely with the steady calming pheromones from Luna and the slight sway of the horse. Lincoln was in front of them on a dusty red horse. She took a moment to look him over. He was very well built with tattoos on his powerful arms. From her spot behind him, she could smell he was a beta. He smelled like the earth by the creek, like moist soil, but in a warm and soothing way. Beside him was another male grounder, that she could smell was also a beta, smelling like horses and something she couldn't explain. He did not seem as tall or as well built as Lincoln, but still appeared strong. He had medium length brown hair, that seemed to have just the slightest curl to it.

“Ahead of us is Lincoln, who you already met, and Jaz. Behind us is Thelo and Briar” Luna stated.

She turned slightly to look behind them. Both of the men behind her were well built and had medium brown hair, but the one Luna had called Thelo, had a large bushy beard. “Are all your companions betas?” she asked curiously.

“No” Luna laughed “Lincoln and Jaz are betas, and are leading us to help ease your heat. Thelo and Briar are alphas.”

At the mention of alphas she stiffened in front of Luna. “How are the betas easing my heat?” she asked, again curious.

“They are releasing soothing pheromones to help keep you calm and comfortable. Also if you were to travel behind even one alpha, the pheromones would overpower you and make your heat worse.” Luna explained.

“How can you promise my safety when you travel with two alphas?” Manda asked. It went against everything she had ever been taught. Alphas are uncontrollable around omegas, especially when in heat. That’s why, once an omega presents until they are mated, they are not allowed in the general population on the Ark.

Luna looked at her with creased eyebrows “They are part of my guard and will do as I say. They will not harm you or me.”

“B-but I’m in heat” she whispered terrified.

“And they have not and will not touch you.” Luna said quietly. “Why are you so afraid of alphas?”

“Alphas are uncontrollable and take what they want with no regard or fear of punishment.”

“Jok!”(Fuck) Luna said stunned “Where are you from Manda?”

“Space” she replied wearily “I lived on a space station called the Ark.”

“Space? Space station? Ark?” Luna stated confused.

She sighed and tried to think how to explain. “Space is what is above the clouds and the Earth. When I looked out the window, Earth would look similar in size to how the moon looks here. A space station is what we lived in. There is no air in space and it is very, very cold. The space station, called the Ark, was how we survived up there.”

Luna sat there trying to understand, but finding it hard to believe. “So you lived up with the stars?”

Manda chuckled “In a way, yes.”

Luna’s eyes lit up excitedly “That must have been amazing! What was it like with the stars?”

She scoffed “It wasn’t that great. The place where I lived with my mother, father and sister couldn’t even fit 2 of these horses. There are a lot of people but very limited room. The water and air was constantly recycled, because that was all we had. Oh and the food! Ugh! So bland, nothing has any taste, but it is filling and keeps a person alive.” Just as she was thinking about the food her stomach gave a loud growl.

“That does not sound like a fun place to live. Here, take this. It is good, you will enjoy it. And it sounds like you need it more than me.” Luna laughed.

Looking towards the piece of dried meat in front of her, her stomach gave another growl. “Thank you” she said as she brought the meat to her nose and took a little sniff. Her mouth started to water and she gingerly took a small bite, not knowing what to expect.”Mmmmmm” she moaned and closed her eyes, thoroughly enjoying the taste in her mouth. It wasn’t long before she had finished the piece in her hand and was licking her fingers clean. 

Luna reached up and handed her another small piece “Have one more, but that's it for now, we don't want you to get ill.”

“Thank you. It is very, very good!” she said as she started on the final piece. Just after she had finished cleaning her fingers again, her stomach gave a satisfied rumble. She laughed “Even my stomach says thank you.”

Eventually they came out of the trees and up to a river. It was wide and looked quite deep, with swift flowing water. They turn along the bank and started to follow the river downstream. Luna would point out some of the birds and wildlife that they would see and tell her all the names in her language. Manda watched and listened intently to everything Luna told her. 

After a while, once the sun had started to dip below the tree tops, Luna called out “Hod op. Osir riden hir.”(Stop. We sleep here)

She felt the horse come to a stop and Luna jumped down from behind her. She clung to the horse's mane as she looked at the ground below her. Her legs were killing her and she was still having cramps. She wasn't sure if her legs would hold her. Luna looked up at her and held her arms out. She gratefully accepted the help, and soon found herself being placed on the ground. Her legs held for long enough for Luna to remove her arms, and then they collapsed beneath her.

“Oh my god! My legs hurt so bad! That may be faster, but I don't think walking would be as painful.” she groaned from the ground as Luna and the others laughed at her.

Luna turned around and looked at her companions “Thelo, Briar, gada op dina. Jaz, ogud trap. Lincoln, stot au faya. Ai na hod daun gapa”(Thelo, Briar, gather food. Jaz, prepare camp. Lincoln, start a fire. I will tend to the horses) They all nodded and went about their respective tasks.

“Anything I should do?” Manda asked

Luna looked around and then back to her “Maybe you can help Lincoln collect some firewood.” With a quick glance over at Lincoln, he nodded. She glanced at Luna nervously. “Don’t worry branwada, he won’t bite.” Luna laughed.

“Branwada?” she inquired skeptically

“It means fool” Luna said with a shake of her head. Luna then turned and took 2 of the horses over to the river and started to wipe them down with a wet cloth. She watched with interest for a few moments before she turned and looked over towards Lincoln. She approached him nervously as he was working to make a stone circle to contain the fire. 

“Luna said m-maybe I c-could help you collect wood.” she said quietly from behind him. He turned and stood in front of her. Her eyes went huge, she had never been this close to him before and he was huge. At least twice her size across, but solid muscle, and at least a foot taller than her. She instinctively took a step back. 

Lincoln smirked and shook his head. “Sha strikon, you may help me” he said kindly.

“Strikon?” she inquired timidly.

Lincoln chuckled. “Means small one.” he said with a twinkle in his deep brown eyes.

“Well compared to you…” she mumbled

Lincoln chuckled again and turned to the forest. “Come strikon, we will gather enough wood for the night. Maybe if we are lucky we will find some berries along the way too” he added with a wink over his shoulder. She quickly jogged to catch up with him, excited by the prospect of berries. They continued their walk into the trees in an easy silence. The only sound was the sound of her walking. 

“Can’t you walk quieter?” Lincoln asked, amused.

“What do you mean quieter?” she asked confused “There are branches and crunchy leaves everywhere.”

Lincoln smiled and replied “Can you hear me walking? I am twice your size and I don't make a sound.” As if to make his point he walks around the tree in silence.

“That's actually really cool!” she exclaimed. “Can you teach me that?”

Lincoln took the next 30 minutes to teach her the basics of how to walk ‘properly’. She was learning quite a bit, and Lincoln was a kind, patient teacher. She found herself quite comfortable around him.

“You learn fast strikon. We must gather wood now though. Thelo and Briar will return soon with dinner.” Lincoln said as he turned and headed towards the thicker brush. She quickly found enough that she was having a hard time keeping it all in her arms. She readjusted and reached down to try and grab more but some of the wood underneath slipped from her fingers. 

Lincoln turned and was watching her with a smile. “That is a good amount. Head back that way until you reach the river, you should be able to find the camp easily. I will meet you there.” he chuckled.

She secured the load that was in her arm, turned around and started back through the woods towards camp. She was trying to use what Lincoln had taught her about walking quietly, but with her arms loaded with sticks and branches, it was quite difficult. She was so busy watching her feet and the ground around her, that when she looked up, she didn't recognize where she was. There was a cave nearby and she didn't remember seeing it before. She turned to look behind her but had no idea where she was. Closing her eyes, she slowly took a deep breath, and focused her hearing to see if she could hear the river. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hear or smell the water at all. Suddenly the wind shifted and blew a powerful gust from behind her. She caught a strong, pungent, musky smell that made her whole body quiver in fear. Instinctively, she dropped everything, screamed, and ran.

******************************

Luna was just leading the last horse away from the river when Lincoln walked back into camp, arms loaded with wood.

“Weron Manda?”(Where’s Manda) Luna asked

“Ai tel em komba raun hir.”(I told her to come here) Lincoln answered confused “Em lesad fou ai.”(She left before me)

Just then a scream split the silence around them. Luna grabbed her sword and looked to Lincoln and Jaz. “Lok op em!”(Find her!) she said as they ran towards the forest.

******************************

Manda ran for her life for the second time in three days. At least here she had room to run, but with all the noise she was making in her mad dash, there was no way she wasn't being followed. She just had to hope she was faster. With that thought she put on a burst of speed, but landed wrong on a sharp rock that was hidden in the moss, and her leg gave out. She came crashing down on her side with a painful yelp. No sooner had she hit the ground, when there was a solid weight on top of her, pushing her into the ground sideways. She drew a lungful of air to try and scream, but suddenly she was flipped onto her stomach and there was a blade pressed into her cheek.

“Ain.”(Mine) the alpha husked into her ear. She could feel him pressing into her back, and his other hand roaming the side of her body. She was becoming overwhelmed with the dominant pheromones, and her eyes filled with tears. She prayed this would end, and wished Luna was here to keep her safe, like she promised. 

As if on cue, she heard a savage growl from behind her and Luna's voice rang out with barely suppressed rage “Chit yu dula Briar? Ban op em soulou!”(What are you doing Briar? Leave her alone!)

The alpha above her growled and yelled back “Sis op chit ain!”(Taking what’s mine!) barely shifting from his position on her back.

She heard a vicious, almost inhuman, snarl and Luna yell “Em leron non!”(She belongs to no one!) before the weight was lifted off her back. She heard the clash of metal, and grunts of pain, but she was frozen in the fetal position on the ground, eyes squeezed shut, tears falling freely. 

Before long there was silence. She stiffened, fearing what was next, but nothing happened. The alpha pheromones in the air started to decrease and she could smell the sweet, salty smell that was Luna becoming stronger. It was tinged with anger and worry, but it still made her feel a little safer.

“Manda?” Luna said softly “It’s ok now. You are safe again.”

Luna crouched behind her and reached out to touch her shoulder. As soon as she felt Luna touch her she launched herself into Luna’s lap. Luna wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close, pumping out soothing pheromones. She embraced the hold that Luna had, and continued to cry. Slowly she started to calm down. She focused on Luna’s heartbeat and breathing and managed to relax herself. She heard others entering the area they were in and she tensed against Luna, hiding her face.

“Shhh. It’s ok. It’s just Lincoln, Jaz and Thelo. They won't hurt you.” Luna said quietly to her.

“Chit kom au?”(What happened?) Lincoln asked looking towards Briars corpse on the ground.

“Briar jomp op Manda. Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op.”(Briar attacked Manda. Attack her and you attack me.) Luna growled.

“Skrish!”(Shit) Lincoln exclaimed, astonished that their companion would do such a thing.

Luna looked back towards her remaining guards and said “Bak op trap, odon dina. Ai na mafta op.”(Get back to camp, finish dinner. I will follow.) She heard them all leave, and head back towards camp and felt herself relaxing into Luna again. “Can you walk or do you need me to carry you back?” Luna asked after a while.

“You can’t carry me that far.” Manda said with a slight smile. Taking that as a challenge, Luna picked her up and held her close as they started to head back towards the camp. She grinned and added “I didn’t mean that as a challenge, I’m sure I can walk.”

Luna looked down at her and winked “Do not worry. It is good exercise for me.” Manda smiled and curled deeper into Luna’s embrace. It wasn’t long before they made it back to camp and the rich aroma of cooking meat caused her to finally pull her face away from Luna to investigate. On top of the fire, hanging from a stick, was what appeared to be a pot of some sort. Inside it was a thick brown liquid and there appeared to be white and brown chunks in it as well.

“What is that?” she asked as Luna set her down on the log beside the fire. 

Lincoln grabbed a bowl and scooped some of the food into it, then handed it over to her saying “It is meat and tubers, in a thick sauce. It is flavorful and filling.”

She gratefully accepted the bowl with a nod of thanks. She took a small bite and was greeted with an amazing assortment of flavors. It was hot, but she didn’t care, it tasted so good. Soon she was finished and licking the bowl clean. She heard Jaz chuckle across from her and lowered the bowl, embarrassed.

“It's ok. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Jaz said with another chuckle, light blue eyes flashing.

Luna started to rise from beside her and motioned towards the furs on the ground “Time for bed now. Thelo en Jaz teik in fos ai op. Lincoln en Ai teik in seken ai op.”(Thelo and Jaz take first watch. Lincoln and I take second watch.)

Jaz and Thelo went to opposite sides of the camp and disappeared into the trees. She was a little worried about the alpha, especially after today. She went over to the furs that Luna had indicated and laid down, relieved when Luna lay beside her. 

“Rest now goufa. Tomorrow we will reach the village, but for tonight we rest.” Luna said.

Curling up under the furs, using her backpack as a pillow, she lay on her side thinking about everything that had happened. Before her mind had a chance to keep her awake, her body had succumbed to exhaustion and she was sleeping quietly beside the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how frequently I will be able to update, but hopefully once a week.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


	3. Day 3 on Earth

Day 3 on Earth

Manda awoke while it was still dark, and could smell an alpha nearby. She froze under the furs and held her breath, terrified.

“Yu ai op”(Your watch) she heard a gruff voice say from behind her.

“Em klir?”(All clear) she heard Luna ask.

“Sek pakstoka, stelt en raunon”(Two wolves, hidden and circling) the gruff voice replied.

“Seim hir”(Same here) Jaz added from somewhere above her head.

“Lincoln, yu sen in?”(You hear?) Luna asked quietly.

“Sha. Ai na ai op.”(Yes. I will watch.) Lincoln replied

“Mochof.”(Thanks) Luna said while rising from the furs behind her. “Lincoln, yu gyon au lesad.”(You go left.)

She felt someone take Luna's place on the furs behind her, and rolled over to see who. As soon as she turned, she caught the full scent of the alpha who lay beside her and jumped from the furs, almost landing in the fire.

“Easy strikon, it's just Thelo.” Lincoln said coming up beside her “Go back to sleep, morning will be here soon”

She looked over at Lincoln uneasily “Are you and Luna leaving?”

Lincoln shook his head and smiled “No strikon, we are just going to stand watch, make sure you are safe.”

Luna approached and looked at her “What are you doing awake? Wouldn’t you rather be sleeping?”

“I woke up when you were talking but I’m awake now. Can I maybe come with you?” she asked Luna quietly.

“You wish to come with me to stand watch?” Luna inquired with a cocked eyebrow.

“Yes please” she replied timidly. Truthfully she just didn't want to be left alone with an alpha. After the last couple of days, she was feeling very skittish around them. She trusted Luna and Lincoln, but now they were both leaving camp. She was also quite eager to learn more of their ways, especially after her lessons with Lincoln the previous day.

Luna looked towards Lincoln “Chit dula op yu fig raun?”(What do you think?)

“Em snap set raun.”(She’s a fast study) Lincoln advised “Yu na tich op em loda diyo.”(You will teach her lots of things.)

“Come goufa. I will teach you.” Luna declared turning towards the wood and heading away from the river. When Manda first entered the treeline, she couldn’t see anything. It was pitch black, not even the moon shining through the canopy above. But soon her eyes started to adjust, and it was like looking at the forest through new eyes. Everything started to almost glow, and she spun around trying to absorb it all, amazed that even the tiniest details were visible to her. 

“You won’t be able to see as well as I can, but you should be able to see enough.” Luna called from a ways ahead of her. “Come, we will use this tree as a perch and we will watch.”

Luna grabbed the lowest branch on the tree, and with little effort, hauled herself up and into the tree. Manda walked over to the tree and looked at the branch Luna had used. She had to jump, but managed to reach the branch. She struggled tried to pull herself up, but as hard as she tried she just couldn’t. She let herself fall back down and walked around the tree looking for another way up, there was none, so she went back over to the branch and jumped again, this time with more force, hoping that might help in hauling herself up, but she overestimated and her hands slipped. She landed on her butt with a grunt of pain. 

Luna suddenly appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, laughing “No wonder Lincoln calls you strikon. Do not worry, once we get to Orilla, you will become strong. Come I will lift you up.”

“Orilla?” she asked as she stood and moved towards Luna.

“Sha. It is an omega village. It is along this river, but at the end where it meets the ocean. I am to become the new leader there. You will be safe, do not fear.” Luna said with a smile as she lifted Manda up onto the lowest branch.

She looked down at Luna amazed “There's a whole village of just omegas?”

“No, not just omegas. There are also betas, and some mated alphas. It is a safe place for orphaned or abused omegas, from any clan, to live in peace, learn and grow, before they chose a mate.” Luna explained “Now, you need to move so I can get up too.”

She turned, hugging the tree trunk, and looked above her for her next possible move. Thankfully the next branch was fairly close, and she managed to get her leg over, and pull herself up without too much trouble.

Luna laughed, pulling herself up into the tree. “You need much practice goufa.”

“Well it's not as if I've done this before” she huffed “I had never even seen a real tree until 2 days ago.”

“I mean no disrespect, everyone has been there. Here, watch me.” Luna instructed.

Manda watched intently as Luna showed her how to maneuver within the branches, and which limbs to avoid. It wasn't long before she was easily jumping from branch to branch and even tree to tree in some cases. 

“Lincoln was right, you are a fast study.” Luna disclosed looking impressed “Most are slower to learn, especially at night. They say it is too hard to see the branches.”

“I can see just fine. When I first entered the trees, it was difficult, but my eyes adjusted quickly and now…” she thought about how to describe it. “It's almost like dark and light are reversed, but not quite. Areas that I know should be dark are almost glowing, and I can see every detail. It's amazing!”

“Most people cannot see like that, you are very lucky.” Luna said watching her with interest, and settling on a wide branch just above the lowest ones. Gesturing to the branch beside her, Luna added “Come, sit.”

Manda relaxed into the tree and let her eyes slowly scan the surrounding forest. She wasn't expecting to see anything when suddenly a mass of black fur moved between 2 bushes not far away. “Holy shit! Did you see that?” she cried out, startled.

“Sha. Pakstoka. There are 2 around tonight. They have been circling but have made no moves to come closer.” Luna revealed gazing into the woods with concentration.

“What is a pakstoka?” Manda whispered quietly while watching the last place she had seen the beast.

“It means wolf. They do not cause trouble often, and there are only 2, but they are acting almost protective. It is strange, there are no dens near here.” Luna explained

“There was a cave I found yesterday. When I was returning to camp with the wood, I got lost and ended up finding it.” she shivered remembering the events of last night “I don't know if I could find it again though, or how far it was.”

“That was not likely their home, but they may have been attracted to the blood and are searching for more.” Luna responded.

Manda and Luna sat in silence, watching the forest, occasionally catching a glimpse of the wolves, but they never moved any closer. Slowly she began to relax and drift back off to sleep, leaning against the tree and balancing on the branch.

Next thing she knew she heard Luna gently saying “Manda. Gyon op. It is morning and we must still eat before we head out.”(Get up)

With a moan and her eyes still shut, she shifted herself to try to find a more comfortable position, forgetting she was in a tree. “Holy shit!” she screamed as she toppled out of the tree and onto the solid ground 8 feet below. She landed on her shoulder with a root digging into her side “Oh my god! And I always thought Clarke was exaggerating about falling off the top bunk. Damn, that hurts!”.

Luna jumped down with ease, laughing, as Manda groaned on the ground.

“You complain a lot. Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim” Luna said with a cocked eyebrow and extended hand, offering help.

She gratefully accepted and was quickly helped to her feet. “What did you say? Ge smak….?”

“Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim. Get knocked down, get up again. You should try and learn our language too. Not all of my people speak gonasleng.” Luna told her, turning to head towards camp. She nodded and followed Luna trying to repeat the phrase. Before long she had it memorized and Luna began teaching her more words. When they came out of the trees and approached the camp, she noticed everything was cleaned up and placed on the horses, who looked ready to travel.

“Where is my backpack?” she asked.

“It is packed on the horses, no need to worry.” Lincoln came over and handed her and Luna each a bowl. “Breakfast. Watered grain and berries.” he said with a wink.

“Mochof.”(Thank you) she said with a smile

“Pro.”(You're welcome) Lincoln replied before moving off to fill the water skins for today's ride. She sat down on a log beside the, now extinguished, fire and slowly began eating her breakfast.

“Oh wow! This is amazing.” she exclaimed “I don't know if I will ever get used to the food here. It's always so flavorful.” swallowing her last bite. Finished, she stood, joined Luna at the edge of the river to wash her bowl, and returned it to Lincoln with a smile and a nod, watching as he placed it into the pack on the back of his horse.

Turning she noticed Luna approaching her leading a beautiful tri-colored horse. “You will ride alone today. It will be good practice and we will move quicker.” Luna explained.

Manda listened carefully as Luna explained how to mount, steer, and properly ride the animal. When she felt that she understood and was ready to try she approached the side of the horse. Reaching up and grabbing its mane, she bent her knees, started to bounce on her feet, trying to gain momentum for her jump up onto its back. She launched with everything she had, but barely managed to get her chest across the horse's back, sliding back down its side. After a few more failed attempts, Luna took pity on her and hoisted her up. 

“Mochof.” Manda said with an embarrassed blush.

“Pro.” Luna replied, mounting her own horse “Step au.”(Move)

Her horse followed Luna’s command and soon she was moving with the rest as they continued downstream. At first she felt very unstable, not having Luna to balance her, but soon she found her rhythm, beginning to move with the horse, and the ride became easier. Lincoln and Jaz rode in front again, Manda rode in the middle, and Luna filled Briars spot beside Thelo at the rear. As they rode each of her companions took turns teaching her new words, and phrases in their language and she spent her morning trying to repeat and remember everything they told her. 

It was just before noon when Luna rode up beside her and asked with a mischievous smile “Would you like to try going faster?”

“Um. Ok, I can try it.” she replied nervously. Before she had a chance to prepare herself, Luna said something and her horse jolted forward. Totally unprepared, she bounced once to the left, once to the right, and as she bounced back to the left, her legs released and she flew through the air, coming down hard on her shoulder, again. She rolled onto her back with a groan, trying to gather her wits, when her horse bent down, nose to nose with her and blew a small puff of warm air on her face. She smiled despite the pain she was in.

“He seems to like you.” Jaz commented from somewhere behind her horse.

“Sha. Gyon op”(Yes. Get up) Luna laughed coming up beside her “Nodotaim!”(Again)

Manda stood and looked up at her horse in trepidation. “Will you help me up again?” she asked turning to Luna “Beja?”(Please)

“No, but I will teach you a trick” Luna then leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She looked between Luna and her horse skeptically, and Luna nodded.

She took a step back from her horse, reins in hand, and spoke clearly “Nila.”(Knee). To her amazement, the giant beast shook its head and knelt down in front of her. “Holy shit! Thats amazing!” she exclaimed.

“Sha. He can do many things, and is a very good horse.” Luna chuckled, then added “So long as you treat him right he will be loyal to you forever.”

She had just gotten her leg over its giant neck when she froze. “Wait. What? You mean he's mine? Like to keep? Forever?” she exclaimed in total shock.

Jaz looked at her and smiled “Sha. Feva. He likes you, which is more than can be said for any of his other riders. He is very smart and will serve you well. To get him to stand, say ‘Gyon op’.”

Unanticipatedly, her horse rose beneath her, and lifted her off the ground. She tangled her fingers in his mane to steady herself from the sudden movement. 

“To go forward, say ‘Step au’, faster is ‘Snap’ and stop is ‘Hod op’.” Luna instructed

“Ok. Step au, snap…” and with that her horse lunged forward and she flew backwards, completing a full somersault before landing flat on her back, all the air knocked from her lungs. She lay there struggling to catch her breath as her grounder companions roared with laughter. Her horse slowly turned around and started back towards her, reins dangling.

Lincoln dismounted and came over to help her, trying to contain his laughter “Yu ait?”

“Sha.” she squeaked accepting the help to her feet “I just wasn't expecting that.”

“When you say ‘snap’ from a stand, it means go fast now.” Lincoln informed

“That will be good to remember.” she said dusting herself off. She could feel that she would definitely have bruises. First the tree, now twice off the horse, plus her legs were still sore from yesterdays ride. She looked over at her horse again, then back to Luna “Can I just walk?” she asked sheepishly.

Luna looked at her sternly “No. You must learn. Nodotaim!”

Manda went through the process of mounting again, going much smoother and easier this time as she started to get the hang of it, and soon they were moving along the river again. The river started to flow stronger, and the shore was becoming harder to travel, so they moved back into the trees but could always hear the river on their right side. Once in the trees, Lincoln slowed and came beside her, handing her a water skin and a handful of berries, before moving back to his previous position. She was thankful for the snack and ate in silence watching the trees around her. 

They had been riding for a few hours, and the light was starting to dim within the trees at the departure of the sun. Manda was aching all over and she wasn't sure if she would ever walk properly again. She cringed just thinking about trying to get down. As they began to move out of the trees, Luna came up beside her.

“We will reach the village soon. It is just around the next bend.” Luna revealed eagerly

“When we get there, will I stay with you?” she inquired.

“No, I am leader here and no one may share my hut with me, but my mate.” Luna replied “You will get your own tent until you build a hut for yourself, or you take a mate. Would you like to stay with Lincoln until then?”

“As long as that's alright with him.” she said looking up towards Lincoln.

Lincoln turned on his horse and looked back at them “Sha. Ait.” he said with a kind smile.

“Mochof.” she answered with a slight blush. Rounding the corner, Manda gasped, amazed when she saw a giant wooden fence that seemed to come right out of the river and continued until it disappeared into the trees.

“Not many of our villages have walls, but this is a safe place, and we try to make sure it stays that way.” Luna explained gesturing to the trees beside them. For the first time she noticed there were other grounders moving with them amongst the trees.

“Holy crap! How long have they been there?” She burst out.

Luna chuckled “Since before we left the trees.”

“Holy crap!” she exclaimed again, becoming aware of the fact that they had been followed for at least 20 minutes and she had no idea. She shook her head and told herself she would have to do better. This wasn't the Ark anymore, this was Earth. There were thousands of things that could easily kill her in an instant here.

As they approached the wall, a masked warrior looked up over the top and demanded “Chon yu bilaik?”(Who are you?)

Luna moved to the front of the group and called back with authority “Ai laik Luna en disha ain cheka. Slak dou!”(I am Luna and these are my guards. Open the door.)

The warrior immediately nodded and called down “Slak dou. Snap.”(Open the door. Quick.)

The door opened and they started into the village, each of them ducking under the wall. Suddenly she was extremely grateful she was riding, or the view might have literally knocked her off her feet. The river moved inward from the wall, and there was a giant clearing filled with huts and tents of all shapes and sizes. Across the clearing, near the far fence, there were multiple pens filled with horses and other animals. There was a large fenced area near the treeline with many people inside, sparring with fists, wooden equipment, and even swords. When she looked towards the shoreline, she saw numerous docks with many boats attached, beyond that all she could see was a vast expanse of blue. The sky and the earth were blended and she couldn't tell one from the other. So caught up in the sight, she didn't even realize she was still moving until her horse came to a sudden stop. She looked back in time to see Luna jump down and walk over towards 2 grounder women.

“Jewl. Sola.” Luna greeted, grasping each of their forearms in a firm grip.

“Osir get daun.”(We were concerned) the first grounder, Jewl, who had greying hair, skin like leather, and a concerned look on her face, said to Luna. 

“Yu kom op drag raun taim.”(You are behind schedule) The second grounder, Sola, stated. She noticed this grounder looked a lot closer to Luna's age, maybe a few years older, and that they shared the same kinky red hair and tanned skin.

“Bitam sontaim.”(Long story) Luna chuckled with a nod toward her companions.

Lincoln nudged her foot “Come strikon. We will put the horses away, get some dinner, and go to bed.”

She moved to follow Lincoln as he started towards the pens she had seen along the far edge of the village. Once they were by the pens, Lincoln dismounted easily then turned to look at her expectantly. Getting off her horse was not easy. She asked it to kneel again, and that helped, but it still took her several minutes before she could swing her leg over its neck and stand on her own. Lincoln showed her how to rub down her horse after a ride, and then they moved over to the paddocks, where they removed their halters and released them. Her horse looked down at her and blew a small puff of air into her face before turning and wandering off. 

Turning back towards Lincoln, and grabbing her bag, she asked “Does my horse have a name?”

Lincoln thought about it for a moment as he turned to move off towards the village. “I do not know. You would have to ask Jaz, he raised him. As his new master though, you have the right to name him anything you want. Here, this is my hut. Go inside and make yourself comfortable. I will be right back with dinner and firewood.” And before she could even reply, he was gone.

She turned back towards the hut and looked at it. It was easily 3 times bigger than her family's whole apartment. She looked around at the other huts and tents, they were all shapes and sized. Everything had its own space though, nothing was crowded. Thinking Lincoln would most likely be back soon, she opened the door and stepped inside his home. It was all one room with a table and 2 chairs set along the front wall, on the table there was an assortment of herbs and small vials of liquids. On the next wall there was a large stone fireplace that had a bear skin in front of it. The back wall had a bed with a chest at its foot, and the last wall had weapons of all kinds hanging on it. She looked around, unable to imagine having this much room for just one person. As she was settling onto one of the chairs, Lincoln came in and placed a pouch on the table then moved on to the fireplace where he started a fire. Satisfied there was a good fire going, Lincoln settled across from her at the table, opening the pouch to reveal meat, bread and cheese. After handing a good portion of each over to her, they both began to eat in a comfortable silence. Once they were done Lincoln moved across the room, grabbed a few spare furs from the chest by his bed and placing them on the bear skin in front of the fire, moved back across the room to get something else. Getting up, Manda went and settled herself gratefully into the furs he had just placed.

“Oh. I was going to sleep there.” Lincoln stated “You can have the bed.”

“That's alright. It's your bed, you can keep it.” she laughed “Plus I like sleeping by the fire.”

“Ait. Yu bos?” he asked moving towards the bed.

“Bos?” she queried

“Good.” Lincoln explained.

“Oh. Sha. Ai bos. Mochof Lincoln.”(Yes. I’m good. Thank you) 

“You are learning quickly.” he laughed “Reshop strikon”(Goodnight small one)

“Reshop yujon. Mochof nodotaim”(Goodnight strong one. Thank you again) she replied curling up under the furs and closing her eyes with a smile. With the comforting smell of Lincoln nearby and the soothing, steady crackle of the flames, she drifted off to sleep in no time.


	4. First week in Orilla (Late Spring 2154)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All conversations are spoken in trigedasleng, but written in english for ease of writing. haha

It had been a week since she had arrived at Orilla, and she hurt more than she ever thought possible, even her bruises had bruises. As she was limping back to her tent after a long day of training, her mind wandered over the past week. 

On her first day in Orilla, she was asked to meet with Luna and the four village advisors. She knew Luna was the leader here, but didn't know she had a ‘council’ of sorts. There were 2 males, and 2 females, all omegas. Stella, the eldest omega on the council, was small with a wiry but strong frame, frizzy red hair, and light green eyes, just like Lunas. She learned a few days later that Stella is Luna, and Sola’s mother. The next youngest was Jewl, who she had seen when she first arrived in Orilla. Jewl was about medium height, slightly softer along the edges, with greying hair and kind blue-green eyes. She also learned that Jewl was mated to Thelo, and they had 3 grown children. Then there was Luca, a very intimidating, muscle bound omega, with a shaved head, dark skin, and pale blue eyes. He reminded her of Lincoln as she talked with him more, and she realized he was very kind. Lastly there was Mekhi, who had a very compact built, short sandy hair and light grey eyes. He was also mated, and had 3, still unpresented, children. 

They met in a large hut in the center of the village just after breakfast, and asked her many questions about the Ark, her life, what their laws were, and what her people were like. By the time she had told them everything she knew about life on the Ark, dinner was being delivered. After a short deliberation, Luna and her advisors offered her safety and a home, so long as she followed their laws and made an effort within the village. She agreed, eager to earn a place among them. The next morning she had a tent delivered to her, and they asked her where she would like it set up. After talking with Lincoln, she decided to place it beside his hut, so she was still around someone she knew. Getting settled was easy, as all she had was the clothes on her back, which had seen better days, and her backpack. Sliding her backpack under the bed for safe keeping, she was completely moved in. 

On her third day, Luna approached her as asked is she would like to become her Second. At first she was confused, but soon learned it meant that Luna would basically become her teacher. She would learn about everything to do with survival on the ground, hunting, maintaining and leading a village, as well as complete combat training. She was super excited and agreed enthusiastically. Luna warned her that, as her Second, she would be representing Luna as well as herself, so she had to act appropriately at all times, and that the training would not be easy. She still agreed with enthusiasm, not thinking it would be that bad. Looking back now, she groaned thinking of all the times she hit the dirt just today, she still wouldn't change her choice, just maybe cut back on the enthusiasm a little. 

Pushing open the flap on her tent, she heard Lincoln call out “Have you eaten?”

“No. I hurt and I just want to sleep.” she replied wearily.

“Go. Inside. Sit, and wait for me. I will return with dinner.” Lincoln ordered gesturing to his hut.

“Ok.” she mumbled moving over to his hut, and stepping inside. Settling herself in the chair, and leaning her forehead against the cool wood of the table, she instantly fell asleep. Lincoln returned with dinner and set the plates onto the table with a small thump, startling her awake. He chuckled at her as she slowly sat up, accepted a plate and began eating in silence.

“I thought you said you would never get used to it?” Lincoln said. When she looked at him, confused, he clarified “The food. You don't seem to be enjoying it as much.”

“Oh, no, I like it, its really good!” she corrected quickly “I'm just so tired and sore. Luna has me going from before sunrise until almost sundown every day.”

“Yes, but that is the life of a Second. You have it harder because others your age know more than you, but you are a fast learner, and it will make you stronger. You will be used to it in no time.” he remarked.

Nodding in agreement, she finished her dinner and cleaned her plate before turning back to Lincoln, “Thank you for dinner, again.” she laughed.

Lincoln nodded and they said good night, Manda moving back to her tent. Thinking about her new routine as a Second, she was thankful that Lincoln had allowed her to place her tent beside him. Every night when she got home, she just wanted to crawl into her furs and sleep, but he always made sure she ate dinner first. Cringing and wincing as she prepared herself for bed, she thought about her new daily routine. 

Every morning a few hours before the sun came up, Luna would come and wake her. They would go into the forest and she would practice her movements both on the ground and within the trees, trying to obtain silence. The second morning, it had been raining, and she had an even harder time trying to maneuver. Trying to follow Luna through the trees, she overextended and slipped, falling through the tree to the ground 15 feet below. Bouncing off several thick branches on her way down, she hit the ground with 2 cracked ribs, and blood leaking down her face from a cut above her eye. These were to be just the first of many injuries she soon realized. They would train within the woods until an hour after sunrise, then they would go back to the village for breakfast. 

After breakfast, Manda would go with Jaz and they would work on her horse skills. He would teach her everything she needed to properly care for horse, as well as helping to improve her riding skills. Jaz informed her that her horse had never been named and after much thought, she named him Phantes. They would always start with working on grooming their horses, then they would attach the reins and work on her mounting without having Phantes kneel. The first, and second days she never did manage to get up on her own, but on the third day she finally managed to swing herself up and onto Phantes. Jaz made her practice a few more times, and then they moved onto riding skills. She learned that most horses had 4 basic speeds, walk, jog, run, and sprint. Walking was easy and the movement was simple to follow, jogging was not so easy. There was a constant side to side bounce as her horse paced across the field. She had fallen off so many times at this speed that she was now almost pro at mounting. Not having mastered jogging yet, she still hadn't experienced the last 2 speeds. They would work like this until noon, return back to the corrals,and groom their horses again, before releasing them for the day. Jaz would then tell her many interesting facts about horses as they made their way to lunch.

After eating lunch, she would meet Luna in the training ring for combat training. Manda was most excited for this at first, but now, after only 4 days, it was quickly becoming her least favorite thing in a day. They started with hand to hand combat. She knew Luna was going easy on her, as she had seen Luna and Lincoln sparring a few times, and she was grateful, but she still got tossed around like a rag doll. No matter how tired or sore she was, Luna always made her get up and keep going. She learned quickly to hide her pain and to show no weakness, as Luna would exploit it, saying that an enemy would do the same. She struggled on, feeling increasingly defeated with each session. This would continue until just before dark, and then Luna would dismiss her for the night. 

Groaning as she crawled into her bed, she lay back, staring up at the stars through the open flap in her roof, and her thoughts drifted to her family. She wondered what they were doing, did they know what had happened to her? Before she could think on it too long, her eyes had drifted shut, and she was fast asleep.

She felt like she had just closed her eyes, when she heard Luna yell into her tent “Get up Second!”

Shifting deeper into the furs she called back “Please First, can I please sleep more? I'm so tired.”

“You want more sleep, Second?” Luna urged

“Yes. Please First, I will do everything you ask today, without complaint, just please let me sleep until sunrise?” she begged.

“Alright.” Luna said with an evil smile that went unseen as she curled even deeper into her furs and went right back to sleep.

When she awoke again, she noticed it was light in her tent and she could hear the village was awake and bustling. She thought Luna would have woken her at sunrise. Rolling out of bed, she groaned, her aching muscles protesting the movement. Slowly she made her way across the tent and began to get herself ready for the day. After dressing, she crossed the tent, opened the flap and stepped outside. Immediately she noticed it was much later than she had thought. It must have been close to noon, but the sun was hidden behind clouds, fooling her into thinking it was earlier than it actually was.

“Shit!” she exclaimed as she bolted across the village, heading for the corrals. Ducking and weaving through the huts and tents, she narrowly avoided a few collisions, calling apologies over her shoulder, but not slowing her pace. “I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t realize I slept so late.” she panted as she reached Jaz by the corrals. “Please forgive me. It will not happen again.”

“It better not.” Jaz stated. “Luna said you should find her once you wake. Are you ready for today?” he asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

“Um…” she thought about it and her shoulders slumped “How bad is it going to be?”

Jaz laughed “You are not the first Second to ask for more sleep. You are lucky you got it, but be prepared.” Laughing he turned and went back to work, leaving her to wonder what her day was going to be like.

Turning back towards the village, she wondered where she should begin her search for Luna. Looking over towards the training ring, she thought she caught a glimpse of red hair streaking through the air. Hoping that would be Luna she made her way over. Getting closer she saw that it was indeed Luna with dual blades, facing off against 2 older beta warriors. Upon her approach, Luna sheathed her swords and came towards her. 

“So you have finally woken up. Do you feel more rested?” Luna asked, eyes twinkling.

Thinking this may be a trap, she thought about her answer carefully. “Yes First, I do feel much more rested, thank you for allowing me to sleep later. I do feel bad that I slept so long though. Now I only have half a day.”

“It just means you will have to work harder to complete everything today.” Luna stated. “Come, we will start now.”

Climbing into the ring, she moved towards the spot they usually practiced in. Before she could even take two steps past the fence, her legs were swept out from beneath her, and she landed on her back with a thud. Rolling onto her knees, she moved to stand, only to have her legs swept away again. Trying another way she swung her legs up and over her head, and quickly stood, looking for Luna. Suddenly she felt a weight slam into her from behind and she was face down in the dirt, with Luna on her back.

“What did you do wrong?” Luna demanded, standing.

“I didn't think you would attack me so fast. I wasn't ready.” she mumbled.

“Your enemies will not hesitate, why should I? If you are attacked, you will not likely have the luxury of being ‘ready’. ” Luna scoffed, then added “Regardless, your ease around me was not your biggest mistake.”

“I wasn't watching you.” she answered quietly.

“Exactly. You have eyes, use them. Use everything. See, hear, feel everything around you. Become completely aware of the space around you.” Luna instructed

Prepared this time, Manda went on the defensive, ready to try and dodge or block anything that Luna threw at her. She managed to block the first blow, and jump the attempted sweep, when Luna faked a left, and followed through with a right uppercut that sent her sprawling, and made her teeth rattle when it connected. Standing again and spitting the blood from her mouth, she readied herself again, adamant she would not complain. She stayed on the defensive for the majority of their sparring, only throwing a couple punches in frustration, and paying for it by receiving an extra hard blow in a vulnerable area. 

They had been sparring for the whole afternoon and well into the evening when Manda finally caved. “Please First. Just 5 minutes. I need a drink and a small rest.”

Luna threw a waterskin at her “Have a drink, but there will be no breaks. Sometimes war can last for days or even weeks, and what we have done is not enough for a break.”

Before chugging down the water she had been given, she asked “How does that work though? A person can't stay awake for more than a couple days before their body will just shut down.”

“When a battle lasts more than 2 days, the warriors will split into three groups and take turns. Two will fight, one will rest.” Luna explained

Manda nodded, tossing the empty waterskin back to Luna before preparing herself again.

“This time you will attack me.” Luna challenged “If you can hit me, we will stop.”

Eager to finally be on the offensive after being attacked for 5 days, she readied herself again and searched for an opening. Not seeing anything, she decided to just throw a punch to gauge the reaction. Swinging forcefully with her right fist, she aimed towards Lunas midsection. Luna moved at the last minute and delivered an elbow to her back. She arched her back, and turned back to Luna, looking for a way to attack that wouldn't leave her open for retaliation. After an hour of trying to strike Luna, and taking more hits herself, she grew frustrated. Letting her frustration flow through her, she attack with force, raining down blow upon blow. Luna blocked her moves with ease before finally delivering a swift kick to Mandas middle, sending her flying backwards. She lay on the ground clutching her ribs and gasping for air. She could feel that her two broken ribs were now three, and once she was finally able to breath again, she wished that she couldn't. 

“Respite.” she gasped in pain “Please.”

Luna looked to the sky and seeing the sun beginning to fade, conceded “Fine. Wait here. Rest.”

Manda nodded from the ground, watching as Luna turned and walked away. Closing her eyes she tried to focus on breathing shallow breaths, so as to not increase the pain in her side. As her breathing became easier and her pain started to decrease slightly, she did a mental check over her body. She was going to be a giant walking bruise, but nothing else felt broken, thankfully. She had the three day old cut above her eye that had split open again and was seeping sluggishly down her face, and the new cut inside her mouth that wouldn't stop bleeding. Rolling to her knees, and spitting more blood from her mouth, she saw Luna approaching with two waterskins and a pouch. Not having eaten yet today, she found herself very eager to know what was inside.

“Get up. Come.” Luna ordered, continuing right past her to the edge of the ring.

Springing to her feet as fast as she was able, she hurried to obey Luna, despite the pain. She followed Luna out of the training ring and over to a log placed for viewing. Luna sat, tossed her a waterskin and gestured to the open end of the log. Accepting the seat she began to drink slowly, letting the cool water soothe the inside of her cheek. Taking the salted meat and bread that Luna handed to her she slowly started to eat, enjoying the break.

“You did well today. Though you must not let your emotions rule your actions.” Luna started “When fighting you must clear yourself of all emotions, and use your instinct instead. Do not misunderstand me, using your head is very important, but so are your instincts. You must learn to balance your instinct and your mind. If you can find that balance and clear your emotions, you will become a skilled fighter one day.”

“Are you saying I should stop having emotions? Or at least avoid them?” she asked confused.

“No, not at all.” Luna corrected “I’m saying you need to know how to contain your feelings. Do not let them rule you or make your decisions.”

“I think I understand. You can have emotions, you just have to be able to know when it can help, and when it can harm you.” Manda confirmed, and Luna nodded. Having finished her meal, she looked to Luna again “Will we continue sparring now?”

“No. Jaz will be here shortly, and you will make up what you missed this morning.” Luna declared.

Her fleeting feeling of relief was replaced by one of guilt as she realized she would be keeping Jaz from his normal routine. “Of course First.” she acknowledged.

As if he had heard them speaking, Jaz appeared with the two stallions. “Ready for a late night ride?” he asked smiling.

“Thank you for taking the time to make up my lesson Jaz,” she said earnestly “and a late night ride sounds perfect.” They bid Luna good night before mounting their horses and riding off towards the fields. 

“So how has your day been?” Jaz inquired, trying not to laugh.

She knew she must look horrible, even in the dim light, covered in mud and sweat, even blood in some places. “Challenging” she answered then added “ and painful.”

Jaz laughed loudly “Was it worth the extra sleep?”

She thought about it and realized that, even though she was in a huge amount of pain, she felt like she had learned a lot with Luna today. “So far, yes. But ask me again tomorrow.” she replied, laughing.

Jaz laughed again, and they spent the next couple hours riding leisurely and talking. Once the moon had completely risen above the trees, he called an end to their lesson, but instead of returning to the corrals, he moved towards the forest. Upon closer inspection, she could see Luna resting beneath a tree. 

Upon their approach, Luna stood and looked to Jaz “Thank you Jaz. You may retire for the night.” then, addressing Manda, said “Come, we will continue now.”

Dismounting and handing her reins to Jaz, she thanked him again and bid him good night, before moving over towards Luna “Will we be sparring, or practicing within the trees?” she asked.

“Tonight we are going to play a game of sorts.” Luna explained “You may run anywhere within the forest, using both the ground and the trees. You will run and I will try and catch you. Every time I catch you, you must do 15 pushups.”

“Do I have to do the pushups right away or all at once?” she inquired “And why is it only you chasing me?”

“You will do them right away, and we will see how well you do running first. You will have until I count to 15 before I will begin to chase you. 1..2..3..”

Realizing Luna was starting already, she tore off into the forest, scanning for an opportunity to move up into the trees. Seeing a choice branch ahead, she launched off her feet, reaching for the branch, but a solid weight slammed into her from the side and she flew into a tree, before crumpling to the ground. Without looking up, she rolled to her stomach and began her pushups. As soon as she had finished the last one, Luna started counting again, and she sprinted off, zig-zagging through the trees, hoping to at least gain some distance. Repeatedly she would run, Luna would catch her, and she would end up doing more pushups. 

After her 10th set of pushups, she rolled onto her back, exhausted, and asked “How about I chase you now, and if I catch you, we can be done for tonight?”

Luna laughed and inquired “Do I get a head start?”

“Do you really feel that you will need one?” Manda challenged.

Luna laughed and took off into the trees. Manda jumped to her feet, intent on catching Luna and ending the day. With her bed as incentive, she stayed right behind Luna, both ducking and weaving through the forest. She tried to speed up and catch Luna while they were still on the ground, but was a moment too late. Seeing an opportunity to join Luna in the canopy above without losing sight of her, Manda managed to land on the branch Luna had just left. Springing from limb to limb one step behind Luna, she, without thinking, used a huge surge of power to launch herself from her branch and tackle Luna, taking them both down hard. They hit the ground in a tangle of limbs and Manda instantly regretted her move.

“Are you trying to kill us both, you idiot?” Luna gasped, having been winded in the landing.

“Remember when you were talking about balancing mind and instinct? That was all instinct.” Manda groaned “I caught you though.”

Luna recovered herself quickly, disentangled their legs, and stood “ Yes you did. You almost killed us both, but I am impressed, I didn't think you would be able to. Now let's go. You have earned a rest. We will continue tomorrow.” Luna finished.

She stood and dusted herself off, grateful that the day was finally over. The moon was high in the sky and it must have been past midnight. Moving together silently through the trees, they made their way back towards the village, separating at the treeline with a quiet good night. Making her way slowly to her tent, she finally walked inside, and removed her dirty clothes, falling into bed and right to sleep.

She could feel something moving on her arm, crawling up towards her shoulder, and with a huff, she rolled over, placing her arm under the blanket. Satisfied it was dealt with, she drifted back to sleep. Soon she could feel something on her neck, moving towards her face.

“What the hell?” she mumbled, wiping at her throat she felt something soft, and opened her eyes to look. “Holy fucking shit!” she exclaimed, launching backwards off the bed and onto the floor, after opening her eyes to see Luna bent down nose to nose with her. “What the actual hell Luna? Are you trying to scare me to death?”

Trying desperately to contain her laughter, Luna managed to say “Time to train.”

Manda blinked a few times utterly confused “Didn't we just go to bed?”

“You have had a few hours rest, now we will continue” Luna declared.

She thought about the day that she had just endured, and knew she would never ask for more sleep again, especially if this was her next day. Accepting the fact that she was going to be very tired, she started to get ready immediately, dressing, then moving outside to follow Luna to the trees. They continued the game they had played the previous evening and even before breakfast she did 100 pushups.

Following breakfast, she went over to the corrals to meet with Jaz. She found herself tripping and stumbling over her own feet from exhaustion. Not seeing Jaz anywhere, she made her way into the corral and over to Phantes. Slipping a sweet cookie she has grabbed this morning out of her pocket, she offered it to him before anyone noticed. He eagerly took it from her hand and began to munch. Once it was gone, he looked to her for another, finding nothing, he bumped his nose into her shoulder and gave a light push.

“Wow. I really am surprised how much he likes you.” Jaz exclaimed, coming up behind her “I’ve never seen him behave like this with anyone.”

“He's a sweetheart.” she said smiling widely

“So, I was told to ask again. Was the extra sleep worth it?” Jaz chuckled.

“No. Not at all. Never again. If I ever ask to sleep in again, just kill me, it would be kinder.” she replied, completely exhausted.

Jaz laughed loudly throwing her some reins before turning to collect his own horse. Attaching the reins, she moved into mounting position and launched herself up, just barely making it. She hoped they would take it easy again today, she didn't know if she could handle too many falls. They moved past the fields and into the village, just walking and enjoying the morning, and Manda relaxed a little. Moving out of the village again, Jaz moved up to a jog, and Manda, reluctantly, copied him. She managed to make it 6 or 7 paces before she found herself on the ground, wheezing. She had landed on her broken ribs and pain raced through her body. She took a moment to compose herself then slowly stood and moved back to Phantes. Asking him to kneel, she mounted again, and they moved across the field, again at a jog. This time she held on with everything she had, not wanting to fall again, and managed to make it across the field. Satisfied with the improvement, Jaz moved towards the corrals, and ended the lesson.

After having finished with Phantes, and eaten a small lunch, she made her way over towards the training ring to meet with Luna. Greeting each other on the edge of the ring, they proceeded to move inside and begin sparring, Manda immediately on the defensive. As the afternoon shifted into evening she became increasingly sluggish, her exhaustion taking over. After receiving a few more body shots, a black eye and a split lip, Luna decided to show her mercy and call an end to the lesson. Thankful that she could rest, she quickly said goodbye and shuffled off towards her tent.

With her tent finally in view, she let out a sigh of relief, thinking of nothing but sleep.

Suddenly Lincoln was in front of her with 2 bowls “You need to eat.”

Looking between him and the bowls, she could not refuse. “Thank you. It has been a very long day.” she said sitting on the grass.

Lincoln chuckled and sat beside her “Did you think you could just ask for more sleep, and there would be no consequences?”

“I just didn’t think. At all. Never again though.” she replied shaking her head.

They continued to talk about everything she had been through in the last 2 days for a while before Lincoln said “As tired as you are and as rough as it was, it sounds like it was worth it.”

“Tell that to my black eye, and split lip.” she commented

Lincoln laughed “That may be so, but you can now ride better and faster. You caught Luna in the trees, so you must be improving there. And you now know your exhaustion limit, when you will not be able to take anymore. That is useful knowledge.” he stated as he stood and collected the 2 bowls “Now, go to bed, before you fall asleep in the grass.”

“Thank you Lincoln.” she called as he moved back to his hut. Grimacing she stood and made her way into her tent, where she removed her filthy clothing, had a quick wash, and crawled into bed. Laying on her stomach on top of the furs, she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	5. Month 1 to 3, Summer 2154

“You need to focus! Feel him moving beneath you, watch the ground and anticipate his moves. Up. Again!” Jaz yelled at Manda.

Groaning and rolling to her feet, Manda made her way over to where Phantes had stopped to graze a few feet away. When she approached, he lifted his head and nudged her shoulder.

“Focus… Feel the movement… Anticipate” she mumbled under her breath, then addressing Jaz inquired “Can’t we just have one day where we ride casually?”

Cocking an eyebrow at her, Jaz responded “Are you asking for a day off?”

“No.” she replied hurriedly “Not a day off, just a day where I don't go flying.”

It had been 5 weeks since she had asked for more sleep, and she hadn’t asked for any leniency since, having learned her lesson. She had been training hard, her body becoming strong and muscular, building stamina and strength she didn’t know she could possess. She was very pleased with her new abilities and very rarely felt frustrated or discouraged anymore. She had made a lot of progress in all her training. With Jaz, she was now able to ride Phantes at any speed, and was now learning to ride fast on rough or enclosed terrain. Her mornings with Luna in the forest were going way better, and she was rarely caught anymore when they would play their game. She was most pleased with her combat training though, having moved from hand to hand to learning to wield a dagger. She found it rather easy to defend with it as it was similar to the hand to hand, and even her attack was becoming easier and more fluid. The only part she was struggling with was throwing her dagger, only having it find its mark on 3 of 5 throws. Eager to improve she spent all her spare time practicing with Svana and Layla.

Svana and Layla had arrived in Orilla about a week after she had. They were both omegas who had fled Azgeda’s tyranny, seeking the safety that Orilla could provide them. Svana had endured 2 years of abuse from the Azgeda alphas, but once her younger sister presented as an omega as well, they fled, hoping to find a better life. At first Manda thought they were twins, both having long chocolate brown hair and pale blue eyes, but was surprised to learn Svana was the same age as her and Layla just a year younger. She had become fast friends with the 2 Azgeda omegas, eager to have someone to practice with, and for the chance to learn about another clan. Svana and Layla were very fascinated by the idea of living in the sky and asked many question. Manda didn’t mind, and answered most questions they would ask, but avoided talking about her family too much, as she missed them terribly. 

Suddenly hearing the horn that was to call everyone within the wall in case of an attack, Manda and Jaz looked to each other before taking off back towards Orilla.

“Whats going on?” Manda asked fearfully

“I don't know, but we must hurry.” Jaz urged.

Making it to the open gates in record time, they tore through, not slowing their steeds until they reached the corrals.

“I will finish with Phantes for you. Go find Luna.” Jaz instructed

She thanked Jaz quickly before turning and sprinting into the village to find her first. She found Luna in the center of the village, and people had gathered all around to hear what their leader had to say.

Stepping up onto a cart, Luna addressed the crowd “A Jus kru scouting party has been spotted just outside the wall. For the safety of all villagers, no one will be allowed to leave. I have sent a message to Heda asking for more guards, but until they arrive, the village is in lockdown.”

As soon as Luna finished her brief speech and stepped down, the crowd began to disperse, talking amongst themselves about this new threat. Some of the villagers approached Luna with questions, not all of which she had answers for. 

Once Luna was done answering questions, Manda approached “Who are Jus kru?”

“They are a very savage, bloodthirsty clan that enjoy hurting others. They live for the thrill of the kill.” Luna explained

“What’s going to happen?” Manda inquired.

“Until Heda sends more guards, no one is allowed to leave. This is for everyone's safety.” Luna stated “And your training just got increased.”

“Increased?” She queried.

“Yes, in the morning you will no longer train in the trees or with Jaz. Combat training is our focus. You need to know how to use a sword and bow.” Luna explained as they moved towards the training field.

“How long until the extra guards arrive?” Manda asked.

“It is 2 days hard ride to Polis, then Heda will need to call upon the warriors. I’m hoping they will be here within 8 days.” Luna answered. Arriving at the edge of the training ring, Luna looked at Manda “Would you like to try sword or bow first?”

“I think I’d like to try the bow.” she replied

Luna grabbed 2 bows and a quiver of arrows from the rack of training gear and moved to the targets on the far end of the field, explaining the basics while they walked. Manda listened and watched intently as Luna notched an arrow, drew back the string, and sent the arrow flying right into the dead center of the target. Manda retrieved the second bow and copied Lunas movements, but when she released her arrow it flew just above the target. Luna explained how to aim, and they continued to train for a few hours until all of Mandas shots found their home within the center of the target.

“You are a natural with the bow.” Luna exclaimed “That is very good. Let's go eat and we will try a sword after dinner.”

**********

It had been 9 days since the discovery of the Jus kru scouting party, and Manda had been training with a sword from sun up until dinner everyday. She had made amazing progress and had moved from a wooden stave to a real sword after only 4 days. Luna was ruthless in her training, pushing Manda to her limits and beyond. Manda understood the need to be able to defend herself, and trained without complaint. In the evening she would train with Jaz and was learning to fire her bow from horseback. It wasn't easy but within 5 days she was able to hit a target every time. Once she was done with Jaz, she would meet with Svana and Layla and they would spar, using both swords and fists. She wanted to be able to help defend her home if they were to be attacked. Luna was glad that Manda was taking her training seriously, but had said she would not be allowed to join the fight outside the wall. Manda had argued with Luna for many days until Luna relented and said she could watch and offer cover fire from the wall. Happy to be able to help, Manda accepted the compromise gladly.

Standing in the ring with swords at the ready Manda and Luna began their training.

“Remember to focus, clear your emotion, and let your instinct guide you. The sword should be an extension of your arm.” Luna voiced “Now, attack!”

Manda moved to strike and a twisted, dangerous dance began. Blades clashing and whirling, they parried and struck each other, moving across the field. Manda was losing ground fast as Luna bombarded her with blow after blow. In a brief moment of distraction, Luna made it inside Mandas guard and delivered a sharp slice to her ribs. Manda let out a hiss of pain as the blade connected with flesh, and left a long cut. 

“Focus! If I was an enemy, you would be dead.” Luna yelled

Feeling the pain and humiliation of the blow that she should have been able to block, Manda became angry with herself. Ignoring her side, she attacked again, intent on making up for her mistake. Using her anger as fuel, her movements became stronger and faster. She began to gain ground on Luna, and felt a fleeting moment of pride in herself, before she found herself on the ground with Luna's sword at her throat.

“What did I say about emotions in battle?” Luna questioned from above her, not moving her sword.

“Control them, don’t let them control you.” She replied tiredly

“And yet you let your anger and frustration rule you. Until you can control your emotions, you will always fail. Get up. Again.” Luna demanded

Before they could begin again, a messenger arrived for Luna “Heda is here with the warriors.” he stated.

“Thank you” Luna dismissed the messenger and turned to Manda “I must meet with Heda, you are free until I come find you. I suggest you go see Lincoln and have that cut dealt with.”

Manda looked down at herself as Luna left and saw that one side of her shirt was soaked in blood as well as her one pant leg. Shocked at the amount of blood, she lifted her shirt to look at the wound, and was even more shocked to see the neat slice along her ribs that went from her side to almost her center. Replacing her shirt and holding her hand over the wound to try and slow the blood flow, she moved off towards the healer's hut. By the time she arrived, she was feeling very tired and weak.

As soon as she stepped inside, Svana came running over. “What happened?” she asked as she lifted Mandas shirt to see the wound.

“Sparring with Luna and I got distracted.” Manda mumbled.

Lincoln approached and assessed the wound. “This will need stitches. Second collect the stitch kit and the herbs required for a poultice. And you should lay down.” he said motioning towards a cot.

Manda removed her bloodied shirt and lay on the cot, as Lincoln collected water and a cloth to clean the wound. He cleaned the wound thoroughly and then began to stitch the wound closed. Looking down at her ribs once he finished, she saw 19 stitches, the most she had ever received at one time. 

“You will need to be careful with your movements for a while, so you don’t split them” Lincoln stated as he checked the poultice Svana had prepared. “This will hurt a bit.” he warned, then placed the green goop over the whole cut.

“Holy shit! A bit?” Manda exclaimed through clenched teeth . She tried to focus and breath through the pain.

Luna entered the hut with a large alpha female following behind her. “This is the sky girl I told you about” Luna said pointing to Manda on the cot “I have taken her as my second and she has made amazing improvement.

The alpha moved over to Mandas cot and looked down at her intently. Manda immediately lowered her eyes and showed submission to the powerful alpha. She was tall and powerfully built, with pitch black hair and icy grey eyes. 

“Manda this is Heda Tahlya. She has been very interested in you since I first wrote to her about you.” Luna informed

“Tell me Manda, do you know anything about tech?” Heda Tahlya inquired

“Yes Heda” Manda nodded “I was training with my father before I ended up here. He was teaching me to fix and build many different kinds of tech.”

“Do you know of anything that could help in this fight?” Heda asked

Manda thought hard for a moment before speaking again “I may be able to build some explosives with the right materials.” When they looked at her confused, she elaborated “Explosives are bombs. They are usually small but can destroy large areas.”

Heda Tahlya looked back to Luna “Give her access to anything she may require. I must return to Polis, but I will send more warriors for you in a few weeks time.”

“Thank you Heda” Luna bowed her head in acknowledgment “Safe journeys.”

Once Heda had left, Luna turned to Manda “Come with me.” she said before turning and exiting the healer's hut.

Manda hurried to follow, but as soon as she stood she was hit with a wave of dizziness and fell back onto the cot. Shaking her head and moving to slowly stand again, she made her way outside to follow Luna. They moved across the village to a large hut just inside the walls. Stepping inside, Manda was overwhelmed by what she saw. The whole hut was filled with random tech, everything from old batteries and solar panels to medical equipment. She ran her hands over the machinery as she walked through the hut trying to absorb everything she was seeing.

“This is amazing.” she remarked looking back to Luna.

“Will it help?” Luna asked, looking slightly uncomfortable.

“Yes.” Manda divulged “I can do many things with what is here. I just need my tablet. It has any information I might need to fix or rebuild this stuff.”

Luna saw the sparkle in Mandas eyes as she surveyed the old tech and chuckled “My people collect some of the old tech they find, but no one knows what to do with it. You may use anything you need. It will give you something to do while your wound heals.”

“Won’t we continue training?” Manda asked, confused.

“Yes, but not as much. You need to heal if you are to be any use in a fight, and this may be more important.” Luna replied “Come, let's go have dinner, then you may do as you wish.”

**********

Manda had been working non-stop for over a week. She would wake early and spar with Svana or Layla, then after breakfast she would go and work on making a bomb. She had found remotes she could use for detonation and had even solved the spark and radio wave issues, but was having a hard time finding something to make a big enough boom. She had found multiple clips that still had ammo in them and had removed all the gunpowder, but it wasn’t very much. She began to wonder if the pod she had come down in would have anything that could help.

After dinner she moved towards the training ring for her session with Luna. Lost in thought she ran right into Jaz.

“Oh. Sorry. I wasn’t watching.” she apologized quickly

Jaz laughed “I noticed. Your feet are on the ground, but your head is above the clouds. Better bring it back down if you want to survive training tonight.”

“Ya, I know. I think I may have to take a trip back to where I landed.” she admitted

Jaz frowned “It is not safe outside the walls right now.”

“I know. That's why I haven’t said anything, but I don’t think I have a choice anymore.” she sighed. “I need a more powerful explosive.”

“If you feel you must make the trip, talk to Luna. She may not agree, but tell her everything and hope she will allow it.” Jaz finished before continuing on his way.

Seeing Luna across the field, Manda made her way over, nervous to be asking to leave the village.

“You are late.” Luna scolded “ And you look as if your head is floating above the ground. Why?”

“I need to go back to where I landed.” Manda stated quietly

“You wish to leave Orilla?” Luna asked, surprised

“I have been trying to figure out how to make a bigger impact with the bombs, and my pod is the only thing I can think of that may help me.”

Luna looked deep in thought, and Manda waited with baited breath. After a few moments of tense silence, Luna spoke “How far is your pod from where we found you?”

“I figure about half a day's walk.” Manda replied “Once I get there though, it won’t take long to see if there's anything there I can use.”

“I will select a guard and we will move out at first light.” Luna settled “Go now, collect anything you will need, and be ready to move at dawn.”

Manda was shocked at the approval of her plan, and watched as Luna walked away, not able to form words. She thought there would be more of an argument, but was grateful there wasn’t. She made her way quickly back to her tent and began packing her backpack with any tools she thought she may need. She thought about bringing her tablet and the solar charger she had built for it, but decided she most likely wouldn't need it. Once she was packed she crawled into bed, eager for as much rest as she could get before tomorrow's hard ride.

Manda woke up before the sun started to rise, dressed quickly, and moved towards the corrals. The village was still mostly asleep except for the few early risers who were starting their day. Moving into the corrals, she caught Phantes with ease, attached the reins, and mounted. They exited the corrals and moved towards the gate where she was to meet Luna. Arriving at the gates, she was surprised to see 20 warriors mounted and ready to move out.

“Ready?” Luna asked riding up beside her.

“As I’ll ever be.” she replied nervously.

“Good. We won’t be stopping until we reach the creek I found you at.” Luna told her, then yelled to the group “Move out.”

They rode the whole day at a breakneck pace, and reached the creek just before dark, not having run into any trouble. Deciding it would be better to try and find the pod in the morning, they made camp along the creekside. They managed to find her pod just before lunch the next day, and she quickly opened the hatch on the side to see if any fuel remained. She was pleasantly surprised to see there was about half a tank left, and proceeded to slowly and carefully remove the tank. Once she had it disconnected, she placed it very gently on the ground next to her.

“We won’t be able to ride fast with this.” she voiced, looking to Luna.

“Why not?” Luna asked agitated “The longer we are out here, the more likely we are to be attacked.”

In answer to Luna’s question, Manda let a small drop of fuel drip onto a branch, and then moved over to the fire they had built to cook their lunch.

“You may want to stand back.” she stated loudly.

Everyone stepped back a few feet and she threw the branch into the fire. Instantly the flame roared up to over 10 feet high, before falling back to its normal size.

“If it is moved too roughly, it will explode. What I just showed you was only one drop, if the whole thing explodes, it will kill us all and leave a giant hole in the forest.” she explained

Agreeing to move slowly, the group began to head back to Orilla. It took them nearly 4 days to make it back, but they were just thankful they made it with no issues. Manda took the fuel back to the hut she had been working in and began to implement her plan. Finishing the first small bomb fairly quickly, she took it out to see how well it would work. There was a giant tree stump over by the training ring that she was going to use as a test. Digging a small hole underneath the stump, she placed her bomb beneath it, and moved to a safe distance. Making sure no one was within the blast zone, she prepared to detonate it. 

Suddenly Luna came up behind her “What are you doing?”

Manda smiled at Luna and replied “Just watch.” then flipped the switch. The tree stump exploded into a shower of dirt and splinters, and the deafening boom resonated throughout her whole body.

“Jok!” Luna exclaimed “How many of those can you make?”

“I have enough supplies to make 10 of these, which we can place outside the wall and detonate with remotes. I am also going to attempt to make some grenades that we can throw from the top of the wall.” she answered, smiling widely.

Suddenly Lincoln and Svana came running across the field towards them “Is everyone ok? What happened? We heard a giant boom.” Lincoln asked

“Everyone is fine. Manda was testing her bomb.” Luna laughed pointing towards the new crater in the ground where the stump had just been.

“Jok!” Lincoln exclaimed “And you can make more of those?”

Manda nodded and Svana excitedly asked “Need any help? I would love to see how you did that.”

Looking to Lincoln and Luna “I could actually use a little help, if it's ok.” Manda stated

Getting permission from their firsts, the 2 girls moved back to the hut Manda had been working in. After explaining the process, they got to work right away. After 3 days, they had built 37 bombs all together. Happy with the end result, Manda went to look for Luna, finding her atop the wall.

“How are your bombs coming?” Luna inquired as Manda approached her.

“We are done.” she replied “There are 10 we can place outside the wall, and 26 we can throw from here.”

“How do they work when you throw them?” Luna questioned.

“I can show you.” Manda smirked, and pulled a small pipe grenade from her pocket. “Just tell me what you want blown up.”

Luna looked around and then pointed to a small bush, about 10 feet out from the wall. “Will that work?”

“Yes, I just need a flame to light it.” Manda said as she moved to the torch on the wall. After making sure the area was clear, she lit the fuse, and threw the grenade. As soon as it touched the bush, it exploded in a shower of burning branches and leaves.

Luna was quite impressed with what Manda had created, and knew it would help them defend their home. “Will you be able to make more?”

“No. I used all the fuel and gunpowder making what we have, and I don’t know of many natural things that would make as big of an explosion with such small amounts of material.” Manda revealed as they moved back to the village. 

“That's alright. I am sure what you have made will be enough.” Luna stated “Now you should go rest, tomorrow your training resumes.”

Manda bid Luna goodnight and went to find Svana or Layla, hoping to get in some sparring before bed. She found Svana in the village center just finishing her dinner.

“Where is Layla?” she asked as she came up beside Svana.

“She started her heat so she is in an isolation chamber.” Svana replied “Wanna spar?”

“Of course.” Manda laughed, and they moved off towards the training field. They sparred until the sun was dipping below the horizon before calling it a night.

“You are improving fast. It is very impressive.” Svana claimed “Are we going to spar in the morning?”

“I resume my training with Luna tomorrow, but I would still like to spar in my spare time, if that's ok.” Manda replied

Svana agreed and the 2 girls bid each other goodnight, moving off towards their respective tents. Manda entered her tent feeling pleased with all she had accomplished in the last few weeks, and began to get ready for bed. After a quick wipe down, she crawled under her furs and fell into an easy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Please let me know what you think.  
> I try and post every sunday.


	6. 3 Months in Orilla, Late summer 2154 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1
> 
> Chapter is quite long, so i split it in two. Will have part 2 out soon.
> 
> Sorry about the major delay, and thanks for sticking with it.

“I don't know how much more of this I can handle.” Manda complained to Layla, leaning on the railing, looking out into the never ending expanse of blue in front of her “Seriously, next time I see anything that even looks like land, I’ll take my chances swimming.”

It had been Luna’s grand idea to take a break from their normal routine, and to learn about boating, and fishing. Jus kru had moved back into their own territory, and so it was the perfect opportunity. They were travelling with Sola, Stella, and Layla. Layla was Stella’s Second and was learning everything about fishing, nets, and weaving. Thinking it would only be a few days, Manda had eagerly agreed. It had now been 15 days.

The first 2 days had gone well, Manda had learned how to set the sails, steer, and even some navigation. On the third day, they arrived at a floating rig from the old world, and Manda learned that most of Floukru lived on rigs like this one. The people were very kind and welcoming, with many stories to tell. In the 4 days they were on the rig, Manda and Layla both learned much about life at sea, and the hardships they can face there. Even having enjoyed her time there, Manda was glad when Luna said they were leaving. In her 3 months on Earth, she had become quite accustomed to the forest, and the peace it could provide, so she was glad to be getting back to solid ground. Now, 9 days later, they were still on the boat, and she was starting to go stir crazy. The longer she was on the boat, the more it started to remind her of the Ark, she felt so cooped up.

“It's only been 9 days.” Layla laughed from beside her.

“Yes, but that's 9 days of being stuck on this floating box, with nowhere to go.” Manda declared “I just want to run! I have all this burning energy inside and can't seem to get rid of it.”

“You’ve been exercising lots. You hardly ever stop moving” Layla remarked “With all you do, I’m surprised you can still stand.” adding as an afterthought “Too bad you can't share it.”

They both laughed. It was true, for the last 5 days Manda hadn’t been able to sit for more than a few minutes, constantly feeling this burning ache within that told her she needed to run. She had been doing pushup, situps, pullups and curls, even using the bags of grain below deck as weights to try and increase the energy she would expend. She tried running the length of the open deck but within 30 strides, she was at the other end. After several unfulfilling laps, Stella had suggested she try running in one spot, but no matter how much she did, or how physically tired she was, it never eased the burning ache within.

“Come on, let's go for a swim. We can race around the boat.” Layla challenged “Winner gets losers dessert. Sola made sweet buns.”

“Just 1 lap? That's not a race. Make it 5 laps.” Manda countered, quirking an eyebrow “Especially for sweet buns.”

“Deal. 5 laps it is.” Layla agreed extending her arm out. Manda reached out smiling, they gripped forearms, and shook once. 

Turning to move to the back of the boat they came face to face with Luna and Stella, both girls immediately greeting “First.” with a polite nod.

“What are you 2 up to?” Stella asked suspiciously “That looked like a bet to me.”

“Not a bet, a race.” Layla explained “5 laps around the boat.”

“Un-huh. And what does the winner get?” Luna pried with a cocked eyebrow.

“Winner gets losers dessert tonight.” Manda divulged.

Stella and Luna looked to each other, surprised. “That's a serious prize.” Luna remarked

“It is. They will need judges.” Stella declared, then looked back to the 2 girls “Having 2 judges will ensure it is fair. What are your rules?”

Manda and Layla looked to each other, slightly confused “Rules?” they wondered in unison.

Luna laughed “No rules it is then. I assume the back of the boat is the start and finish?”

“Yes. we would jump in at the same time, and first one back up on the boat wins.” Layla concluded, and Manda nodded.

“Easy enough. Let's begin then, supper won't be long.” Stella finished.

They all proceeded to the back of the boat, where Manda and Layla proceeded to remove all their outer clothes, until they were in nothing but their shorts and bindings. They moved over to the back of the boat where there was no railing, and looked back to their Firsts, awaiting a start signal.

“On 3.” Luna announced “1...2...3”

They both dove into the icy water, taking off in opposite directions. “Damn thats cold!” Manda exclaimed before putting all of her energy and frustration into her movements.

“Do you think it will be soon?” Stella asked Luna while they kept an eye out for the 2 girls.

“It should be any day now. She has been showing all the signs.” Luna replied “I don't think she knows though. Should I maybe talk to her about it?”

“Her people must have seen this. She can’t be the only one.” Stella addressed

“Yes, you are probably right nomon, as always.” Luna added with a smile.

“We are all prepared for whatever happens, and she has nowhere to go. All will be well.” Stella voiced confidently.

Manda and Layla were now on their 5th and final lap, both pushing to beat the other. They both rounded the back of the boat at the same time, and surged for the ladder. Layla reached and grabbed Manda by the back of the neck and pushed her hard underwater, then placing her foot on Manda’s shoulder for a boost, she started to climb. Manda launched herself up and out of the water onto Laylas back trying to drag her down, but Laylas grip was strong. Placing her hand on the rung above Laylas shoulder to hold herself, she reached with her other hand and started to tickle Laylas side. Not expecting that tactic, Layla flailed her arms, delivering an elbow to Manda’s cheek, and losing her grip in the process. Ignoring the pain and blood streaming down her face, Manda started to climb before Layla even hit the water.

Reaching the top and rolling onto the deck, panting and exhausted, Manda grinned “Ha! I won!” 

Coming up just behind her “You cheated.” Layla grumbled, also panting and exhausted.

“I cheated?” Manda questioned, disbelieving, looking towards Layla “Why is it me that's bleeding then?”

Layla glared at her “You tickled me? How the hell is that fair?”. They both looked to Stella and Luna, who were watching with amusement.

“You did say no rules.” Stella declared.

Manda grinned widely and Layla just huffed, moving to get dressed. After getting the cut on her cheek cleaned up, Manda did the same, though she still felt the burning energy just under the surface, as if trying to escape her body. Just as she was finished dressing, Sola came above deck and called them all for dinner. 

Moving below deck, she came into the main room they used for eating and sleeping. The table could be folded down from the wall, and sat just above floor level, perfect for sitting at with folded legs. With the table all set, and being the last to arrive, she settled herself on Lunas right and eagerly began placing food on her plate. Her appetite had almost tripled over the last 2 days, and Manda was grateful Sola seemed to have noticed and made more than usual. Once everyone had finished and the plates had been cleaned, Sola reappeared with a large plate of sweet buns.

“I made extra tonight, so everyone gets 3 instead of just 1. Enjoy!” Sola announced.

Stella and Luna looked towards Manda, who was looking extremely smug as she reached and retrieved 6 buns.

“It's ok. She won a race.” Layla explained half-heartedly before Sola could ask.

Manda started eating her buns, making a show of how much she was enjoying them. Looking towards Layla, she grabbed 2 buns and tossed them to her “Here. Enjoy. Remember this moment if you ever beat me.” she laughed.

“Thank you.” Layla expressed, and with a wink added “I’ll try.”

Everyone laughed and the conversation flowed freely while they ate their desserts. Having finished 3 buns already, and feeling her stomach start to cramp, Manda handed her last bun to Layla and excused herself. Hoping fresh air would help, she moved above to the deck. Leaning against the railing, she braced herself as the pain started to increase. She was starting to wonder if maybe she ate too much when a stab of pain shot through her belly and down to her core. Her mind flashed back to her first few days on Earth and she groaned, realizing she was going into heat. Taking a deep breath to focus herself, she tried to think how she was gonna manage to get through her heat, trapped on a boat with 4 other omegas.

“Here, drink this.” Lunas said quietly from behind her, startling her out of her thoughts.

“What is it?” Manda asked, accepting the steaming mug.

“It is a tea that will help with your heat. It does not make it go away, but it makes it a little easier.” Luna explained, leaning on the railing beside her and looking out on the sunset.

Holding the cup in both hands and slowly bringing it to her lips, she took a small sip, and promptly spat it back out “Blech! That is horrible!” she exclaimed.

Laughing, Luna replied “Yes, but it will help. Drink it quickly, it gets worse when it’s cold.”

“Worse? I find that hard to believe.” Manda stated before quickly downing the tea. “Oh god that's sooo bad.” she choked.

After a few minutes of silence, Manda quietly asked “Are we going back soon?”

“Do you not like the ocean?” Luna questioned, looking back to Manda.

“No. I do. It’s amazing, but I miss the grass and the trees.” she explained “It’s just the longer we are out here, the more trapped I feel. It’s like there's this burning inside that just needs to burst free, like I need to run until I collapse.”

Luna watched her carefully as she explained, and wondered if she truly didn’t know. “How much do you know about our inner wolves?” Luna questioned cautiously.

Manda looked confused. “Inner wolf? Isn’t that what determines if you will be an alpha, beta, or omega?”

“Yes, but sometimes it is more than that.” Luna started slowly “Sometimes a person's inner wolf is so strong that it can change them.”

“Change them? What do you mean?” Manda interrupted, alarmed “Is something going to happen to me?”

“I have thought so since you first told me of how you can see at night, that is wolf vision. But after watching you train, and seeing the amazing progress you have made, I was sure you would.” Smelling and sensing the distress coming off Manda in waves, Luna hurriedly continued “No, do not worry. It is normal for the strongest alphas and omegas to change. You will be fine. I promise.”

“What will I change into?” Manda mustered the courage to ask.

Luna smiled “Your inner wolf will emerge and you will become your wolf.”

“I’m going to turn into a wolf?” Manda choked, completely panicking “I can't be a wolf! I like being me, just normal me. How can I stop it?” she begged.

“You cannot stop it.” Luna informed “But even as a wolf, it is still your mind. Your instincts and senses will be stronger, but you will still be you.”

Manda legs buckled beneath her and she tumbled to a heap on the wooden deck. She just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she was going to change and spend her life as a wolf. Tears started to gather in her eyes and she hurried to try and clear them before Luna could see.

“Has this never happened on your Ark?” Luna asked, confused. When Manda shook her head, Luna continued “Would it help to see it?”

Manda's head snapped up, eyes wide “What? How?”

“Everyone on this boat can change.” Luna informed her.

Her eyes widened even more “So I can change back? I don’t have to stay a wolf?” she pleaded.

“Yes, of course.” Luna laughed loudly “Is that what you thought? You would never change back?”

Manda nodded blushing, thankful that the sun was down and Luna wouldn’t be able to see.

Chuckling Luna said “I will show you” and moved towards the center of the deck. Manda watched as Luna began to remove her clothing, until she was standing on the deck naked. Still not used to the lack of modesty on Earth, Manda blushed and lowered her eyes. “If you wish to see, you must watch” Luna laughed.

Manda looked back to Luna and saw her eyes were glowing a blazing gold. Luna started to sprout hair all over her body, and Manda watched, transfixed, as her bones started to crack and shift. It was a quick process, taking only a few seconds, and now before her stood the largest wolf she had ever seen. It was almost as tall as she was at its shoulders, and had a slightly curly red coat that matched Lunas hair, except for the black streaks through it. Her eyes were the same blazing gold, but as Manda shifted closer she could see a light green ring, the same shade as Luna’s eyes, around the pupil. Suddenly Luna let out a loud bark, that caused Manda to jump backwards, hit the railing and topple right over the edge of the boat. When Manda came up spluttering, she looked up to see Luna’s wolf staring down at her, shaking slightly.

“That was m-m-mean.” Manda shivered.

Luna let out a strangled bark, then disappeared, and shortly after she could hear Luna’s laughter ringing across the open water. Making her way to the back of the boat, she still felt overwhelmed with everything she had just learned and seen. Almost at the back of the boat, her body was suddenly wracked with searing pain. She tried to reach out for the ladder, but another wave of pain crashed through her body and her muscles seized. She tried to call out, but with her body frozen in pain, she was soon sinking fast. Between the lack of air and the burning pain, she was rapidly losing consciousness. Feeling something grab her from behind, she hoped it would end her fight quickly. When her face broke the surface of the water, she gulped down the air greedily, the pain in her lungs receding. She felt her muscles and bones pulling and tearing within her body and she screamed, unable to contain it. She could feel the muscles moving and twisting under her skin, breaking and reforming anew. Every pop and crack of her bones radiated pain throughout her entire body. Her body was slowly and painfully twisting itself into its new shape. She felt as though her body had been on fire for hours, when she felt her body taking its new shape, her screams changing to yelps, and whimpers.

Suddenly the pain was gone and she lay panting, eyes closed, trying to regain control over her body. She realized someone must have pulled her out of the water as she felt the solid wood of the deck beneath her body. She shifted slightly trying to feel how her new body moved, and found the movements natural. Slowly becoming aware of her surrounding, she could smell curiosity, fear, and something else she couldn't name. Opening her eyes to locate the new scent, she was amazed by the way everything stood out, her night vision even better than when she was in human form. Looking over to where she could sense her shipmates, her eyes came upon a giant deep red wolf, speckled with grey, standing between them. Reacting instinctively to protect her friends, she rose to her feet, a deep growl rumbling from her chest, and faced the unknown wolf. The larger wolf immediately pounced on her, and closed its jaws lightly, but firmly, over her neck. She could smell the demand for submission coming off the omega above her, and momentarily felt the urge to comply, but her inner wolf reared back and howled, refusing to submit to the weaker omega. With a powerful twist to the side, she broke the grip on her neck and moved back to face her challenger once more, eyes flashing, teeth bared, and a menacing growl burning in her throat.

“Enough!” Luna commanded, coming to stand between the 2 wolves.

Manda ceased her growling and moved back, respecting the command immediately.

“Interesting.” she heard Sola exclaim.

“Sola, you know where to go?.” Luna questioned, after Sola nodded and moved to set the sails, she turned to Manda “Will you listen to me? Everything I say no matter what?”

Manda tried to reply but all that came out was a small bark. Huffing, she looked up to Luna and nodded dramatically. Seeing movement where the other wolf had been before, she turned with a growl to face the threat again, only to be shocked into silence upon seeing Stella standing there. Suddenly wracked with guilt from her earlier aggressive actions, she dropped to her belly and slowly crawled over to Stella, whining softly. Trying to show the depth of her shame and guilt, she rolled onto her back at Stella's feet and exposed her belly, with another soft whine.

Stella looked down at her, smiling kindly “Do not worry child. The first change is the most confusing. No one was hurt, so all is well.”

Looking down at her, Luna asked “Will you be able to sleep?” Jumping to her feet, Manda shook herself so forcefully that she almost fell over in the process.

“I can stay with her.” Layla offered, smiling “I’m not very tired either.”

Luna nodded at the 2 girls. “Be good!” she stated firmly before retreating with Stella to help Sola. 

Layla looked at Manda and Manda watched as the pale blue of her eyes was slowly retreating towards the pupil, to be replaced with a blazing gold “Wanna play?” she asked excitedly.

Manda barked, and began to pounce and prance in front of Layla exuberantly. Within seconds Layla had shed her clothing and began to shift, quickly changing forms. Laylas wolf was a deep chocolate brown, slightly smaller than Manda, and had the same golden eyes, but with pale blue rings. They began to bark and yap, chasing each other across the ship and wrestling once one had caught the other. The playing continued for several hours until they both flopped onto the deck in a pile, thoroughly exhausted. 

‘Manda?’ 

Manda bolted upright, swearing that she had heard Layla speaking, and looked towards the girl, eyes wide and focused.

‘Can you hear me?’ she heard Layla ask, but didn’t see her mouth move.

Cocking her head to the side in confusion, she looked at Layla, and nodded slowly.

‘Oh wow! Luna said that she thought you were going to be strong. She was right.’ Layla said within her mind. ‘Try and think something to me. Imagine it as yelling really loud with your mind.’

Manda’s head cocked from side to side as she tried to follow Layla’s instructions and project her thoughts.

After a few minutes Layla’s wolf let out a strangled bark, that sounded slightly like a laugh ‘It’s ok. I’ve never met anyone who could even hear others on their first shift, you will learn quickly.’ Layla commented.

Relaxing again beside Layla, Manda look up at the fading stars and found herself thinking about the Ark. Why did this not happen up there? Was it because of the Earth, or was it the suppressants the Ark had in the air? Did the council know about this, and purposely do something so people couldn't change? It was likely a good thing, she thought, wolves on the Ark sounded like a recipe for disaster. Her thought moved back to her new form and she wished Layla could hear her. She had so many questions, and no way to ask them. 

Sensing Manda’s distress, Layla shifted closer and rested her head on Manda’s paws wearily ‘Don’t worry. Luna will explain everything.’ 

Laying her head down next to Layla’s, she sighed softly and closed her eyes, slowly sorting through all the questions she would ask once she was able. Not intending to, she drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	7. 3 Months in Orilla, Late summer 2154 Part 2

When Manda next awoke, she realized she was still a wolf, and wondered how she would change back. Cracking her eyes open slowly, she saw Layla beside her, also still in wolf form, and gently nosed her trying to wake her up. Layla growled, shifted slightly, and went right back to sleep. No longer tired, Manda stretched and got to her feet, curious what she was going to do now. Looking over the edge of the far railing, she could see land. She let out a bark of excitement, and started running towards the edge, intent on jumping into the water and swimming to land. 

“Stop.” she heard Luna command, and she immediately locked her legs, coming to a sliding halt before the railing. 

Looking to Luna, then back to the land she could see, she whined softly.

Coming up beside her, Luna stated “We will go to shore soon. Be patient.”

Huffing and sitting back on her haunches, she resigned herself to wait, but couldn’t stop the excitement building within at the possibility of a run. 

‘Wow, and I thought I was excited for my first run’ Layla laughed, rubbing up against her side. ‘Calm down’

‘I just want to run.’ Manda thought, tail sweeping the deck behind her.

Layla turned sharply to look at her ‘Did you say you just want to run?’

Manda turned to face Layla ‘Did you hear me? Can you hear me now?’ she asked enthusiastically.

Layla let out a small growl and shook her head ‘Yes, but try and tone down the enthusiasm. Ow.’

Manda was so overwhelmed with excitement she couldn’t contain it anymore. Jumping to her feet, she tore around Layla in circles, nipping and yipping at her, trying to get her to play.

“Alright. Everyone ready?” Luna asked “Nomon, will you stay and watch the ship please?”

“Of course. Take care of the girls, and I will make sure everything is ok here.” Stella replied.

Looking to Manda, Luna continued “You need to listen to everything I say, no question asked, not that you can yet. The moment you disobey me, you will regret it.” 

Suddenly Layla was standing next to her, naked, and in human form “She can hear and reply already actually.” Layla reported.

Everyone looked to Manda, shock clearly written on their faces. “Looks like you were right Luna. She is going to be very strong.” Sola voiced.

“That's what I said too.” Layla laughed.

“Still you must listen to my commands, no questioning them. If you have questions, that is fine, but my orders will be followed. Is that clear?” Luna demanded

Manda nodded and began to pounce around excitedly.

Luna laughed and shook her head at Manda’s antics before challenging “Everyone in the water, last one to shore takes first watch tonight.”

Manda and Layla, having already shifted to back to wolf form, launched themselves off the side of the boat, and into the water below. It took Manda a moment to figure out swimming in her new body, but was soon forging ahead steadily. Approaching the shoreline with only Layle beside her, she thought she was in the clear. Suddenly there was an auburn wolf on either side of her, moving fast. Trying to at least beat Layla, Manda put everything she had into her movements. Coming up just behind Layla, she whined softly, feeling disgruntled that she had lost.

‘Manda, can you hear me?’ Luna asked

Turning towards the two auburn wolves on the shore, ‘Yes First.’ she replied looking between the two, confused as to which was Luna.

‘Use your nose’ Luna instructed ‘Figure out who is who by our scents’

Moving towards the first wolf, Manda took a deep whiff, and sneezed. She could smell the sweet omega smell, mixed with something that was similar to the coffee her father would drink in the morning before work. Trying to clear her nose of the scent, she moved to the second wolf, repeating the process. Again she was able to smell the sweet omega scent, but underneath was the salty coarseness that was Luna, almost like the salted candies Stella made.

‘You’re Luna’ she said nosing the auburn wolf with black streaks.

‘Good. Now go and scent Layla so you will be able to find us.’ Luna instructed

‘Find you?’ Manda queried as she moved to smell Layla.

‘Yes. You need to run, but you also need to learn about your new body. We will run and you will chase and find each of us.’ Luna informed her. ‘ You will count to ten, then you will follow. Understand?’

Manda nodded eagerly, excited to be able to finally run. She watched as her three companions took off across the beach, into the trees, and began to count. Reaching ten, she bolted off to find her companions.

Finding Layla first, she pounced on her from behind, causing Layla to roll across the ground and bounce back to her feet with a growl.

‘You could have just said that you caught me.’ Layla complained, cutting off her growl and rolling her shoulders.

‘Where's the fun in that?’ Manda laughed ‘Come on, let's find the others.’

‘You must find them on your own. I will stay with you, but i won’t help.’ Layla told her.

Raising her snout to the sky, Manda took a deep breath trying to pick up another scent, but was unable to. Moving back to where they entered the trees, she could smell that Sola had gone to the right as soon as she entered the trees, whereas Luna had gone left. She bolted off to the right, hoping to catch Sola first. Over an hour later, she was still following Solas scent when it started to get stronger. Manda picked up her pace, racing after the scent.

‘I wouldn’t pounce if I was you.’ Layla warned

Manda heard Laylas warning just after she had launched herself to pounce on the wolf ahead of her. At the last second Sola sidestepped and Manda hit the ground hard, rolling across the dirt before coming to an abrupt stop against a large tree. Whimpering softly, she got back to her feet, favoring her shoulder.

‘You must learn to quiet yourself.’ Sola laughed ‘Just as you did in your human form, but as a wolf it is much easier. Focus your energy and trust your instincts. Have you found Luna yet?’

‘Not yet. Just you and Layla.’

‘Layla and I will move back to the beach and prepare dinner and a camp for the night. Return once you find Luna.’ Sola instructed, then vanished into the trees.

‘Good luck.’ Layla added, before following Sola.

Going back to where she had caught Lunas scent earlier, Manda started to follow the trail. Trying to follow Solas advice, she focused on quieting her steps and walking lighter, but soon lost Lunas scent. Backtracking to where she found it again, she resumed her hunt, focusing only on tracking. After several hours of searching, Manda was getting frustrated, so she moved back to the beach to see if maybe Luna was there. Getting close to the beach, she came upon Lunas scent again, but it was much weaker. Hoping to get a lucky break, she decided to follow it anyways. 

She had been following the weaker scent for over an hour when it started to get stronger again. Picking up her pace, she tore after the scent, but it soon was gone. Stopping and turning back, she tried to find it again. Finding the scent again, she became confused. It was a weak scent, and suddenly it was just gone. Huffing in frustration, she began to pace the end of the scent trail, trying to figure out why it was so weak and how it could just suddenly end. Realizing why, she looked up into the tree and saw Luna, in human form, smiling down at her.

“You did good. Not many will follow the weaker scent, always moving to the stronger one.” Luna said, jumping down. “Race back to camp? If you will, I will take your watch.”

Excited at both the prospect of a race, and redeeming herself from her earlier loss, Manda pranced and yapped her agreement.

Luna quickly shifted back to her wolf form and addressed Manda. ‘Ready? Set. Go!’

Both wolves surged forward, racing for the beach, Manda staying right on Luna's side. Within an hour she could smell the campfire, and they both put on a burst of speed.

‘Manda! Stop!’ Luna ordered shortly after Manda passed her.

Locking her legs, Manda came to a screeching halt, wondering why she was ordered to stop. Looking ahead she saw Luna exit the trees and arrive at the camp. Growling lowly, she followed.

‘That was cheating’ Manda stated as she left the trees.

‘At least I know you will listen.’ Luna laughed ‘We will both take first watch tonight.’

Manda huffed as she went to lay beside Layla. ‘How do I change back?’ she asked Luna.

‘You will be able to change back soon. On your first change you must run until you feel your wolf is sated. Do you still feel the burning energy inside?’ Luna questioned.

‘I still feel it, but it’s not nearly as strong’ Manda replied.

‘We will eat and then get some sleep. Tomorrow we will run again, and you should be able to shift back by the evening.’ Luna informed, then shifted back to human form.

Looking out at the sunset and waiting for dinner, Manda soon fell asleep. She was woken soon after when someone threw a large chunk of cooked boar in front of her. Suddenly ravenous, she lunged at the hunk of meat, ripping and tearing until nothing remained.

After finishing dinner Luna and Manda moved just inside the trees to take first watch, Layla and Sola settling beside the low burning fire. The night was uneventful, and around mid-night Layla and Sola came and took over. Manda and Luna settled themselves by the glowing coals of the fire and fell into a restful sleep.

Manda woke just as the sun was rising to the smell of smoke and cooking meat.

“Good morning” Layla greeted. “Did you sleep well?”

Manda nodded and looked around, searching for Luna or Sola. Not seeing them, she tried reaching out with her mind and thought as loud as she could, not knowing if they would be able to hear her. ‘Luna? Sola?’ Not receiving a response she looked over at Layla and cocked her head in question.

Layla laughed “They should be back any…” 

She was cut off as Luna and Sola came ripping into camp, teeth bared and snarling, searching for a threat.

‘What happened?’ Luna demanded “Whats wrong? Why did you yell?’

‘You heard me?’ Manda asked ‘Why didn’t you answer? I was just curious if you were around.’

‘We heard. We thought there was trouble. Usually wolves can only communicate when they are within sight of each other. Its rare to be able to talk over distance, except between mates.’ Luna answered, annoyed.

‘Sorry First’ Manda replied sheepishly.

Luna huffed as Sola switched back to her human form, and went to help Layla with breakfast.

Luna walked over towards Manda ‘Are you ready to run today?’ she asked

Manda bounced up and did a quick spin ‘Hell ya I am!’

“Breakfast.” Layla announced.

They all received sparse portions of rabbit and tubers. Thinking she was too excited to eat much anyways, Manda didn't complain. She was the only one still in wolf form as Luna explained what they were going to do today.

“We are going to track, hunt, and chase. No kills tho. I am also curious as to why we could hear you this morning, so we are going to play with that a little too. Whenever someone goes out of sight, try and talk to them, see if they can hear you and for how far. But mostly today will be about running until you physically can’t anymore.” Luna finished with a smile.

Manda felt apprehensive but agreed. They spent the day racing back and forth through the forest, and chasing any animals they came across. There were very few predators on this island, so there was lots of game to chase. They took turns running with Manda and realized that she could speak to them from quite a distance, but they could not reply. Luna pointed out that it was a very useful trait to a scout or even a spy, as they could relay information back to the pack faster this way. 

It was just about sundown, and Manda had been running non-stop since just after sunrise, when she finally felt as though she could run no more. Her legs buckled beneath her and she slid across the grass.

‘Finally!’ Layla exclaimed, flopping down beside her, panting heavily.

Sola laid down not far from Layla, also panting hard ‘It has been a long time since I ran that much.’

Manda was panting hard, laying on her side. She felt strange, as if a part of her was withering away. She whined, distressed. ‘Something’s wrong!’ she cried.

‘It's alright’ Luna said softly ‘It feels scary but it's ok, everything will be alright. Just relax and let it happen.’

Manda felt scared, but she trusted Luna, so she willed herself to relax. Soon she felt her body beginning to shift back to its human form. It was nowhere near as painful as her first shift, almost like a tingling sensation. In almost no time she was laying in her human form, naked, on the grass. She quickly tried to cover herself and her three wolf companions started huffing, and what Manda assumed was laughing.

Luna shifted also and was standing in front of her completely naked and unashamed “Better get used to it.” she laughed.

Once they had rested and all caught their breath, they started to make their way back to the beach they had arrived on. Thankfully it wasn’t far as they were all rather tired and Manda was not used to being naked around other people, or being around other naked people. Every time someone would look her way she was staring directly in front of her feet and blushing furiously. They laughed at her and made jokes all the way back.

Making it back to the beach rather quickly, they all made their way into the chilly water, and started swimming towards the boat. As soon as she was aboard the boat she ran below deck to get some clothes, still hearing the laughter coming from the top deck. Coming back above deck, she saw everyone had already dressed, thankfully, and they had set sail.

“Where are we headed now?” She asked.

“We are headed home to Orilla. We have been gone long enough.” Luna answered “You need to rest. Go and sleep. We will arrive home just after sunrise and I will answer more of your questions then.”

Manda thanked her and headed down to bed thankful for the chance to rest. She settled on the straw mattress and before she even had a chance to think about the events of the last couple days, she was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written before, well not since high school, which was a while ago, but I do read a lot of fan-fiction. Especially A/B/O within 'the 100' fandom, and I've had some ideas swirling around my head. So i figured I would give it a try and see how it goes. Please let me know what you think. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Rating will go up as needed and additional tags and characters will be added as they appear.


End file.
